The Bodyguard
by brie3887
Summary: AU: Due to increasing threats against her family's business, Tris Prior must be protected at all times by a hunky bodyguard, who has a past of his own.
1. Chapter 1

She couldn't prevent her foot from tapping on the floor. Sure, it had started slow, but as her father's words drifted across their walnut coffee table toward her, while her mother gently squeezed her shoulder, she felt its pace pick up with the speed of her heart rate. She crossed her arms quickly and rolled her eyes, looking away from her father.

"Beatrice, we're only asking that you do this for us for a while." She heard her mother's pleading voice, soft and firm. Beatrice wasn't one to normally disobey her parents. At twenty-five though, she didn't think she'd have to keep this up.

"What about Caleb?" She asked looking back at her father.

"Caleb, will be taken care of."

"Meaning?" Beatrice asked. Her father looked at her mother. "You're not giving him one are you?" She leaned forward on the loveseat. "You think he can take care of himself, but not me?" She questioned.

"It isn't that Beatrice."

"Sure it is," She huffed. "I'm the girl." She sighed. Her eyes drifted to the mantle, a massive painting hung above it of the four of them: the perfect family. She actually couldn't complain; they were a great family. Her parents were loving, kind, understanding, and had supported her in everything she had ever desired to do.

"Look, we're asking for your understanding in this matter, until I can figure out what is actually going on."

"Dad, let's face it, someone is after your company. This isn't new." Beatrice said. "It's the reason you two have had me in karate, boxing, tae kwon do, whatever my entire life."

"You are correct, Beatrice. We want you to be able to protect yourself but – " She looked up at her mother and cut her off.

"But that isn't enough?" She asked getting irritated.

"Beatrice please." Her mother said. She could hear the tiredness in her mom's voice, and she straightened her back out on the couch.

"Fine." She responded after a moment.

"I promise it won't be difficult. He'll be completely unnoticeable." She rolled her eyes at her father again.

That night, Tris laid flat on her back on her bed. She stared at the ceiling of her childhood bedroom, observing the stars some painter had made on her walls and ceiling. She hadn't been allowed to use the glow in the dark stick-on-kind, no way. Her parents had hired someone to have it done. The galaxy had always been such a wonder to her. It was infinite and unexplorable and unknown. Her whole life had been planned out. Undoubtedly, she was loved by her parents, both warm and kind, but there was always slight guidance from them as well.

There was a knock at her door and it opened a crack. She could see her brother's smile and she waved him in. Caleb laid down next to her, stretching out, folding his hands across his abdomen.

"You get the talk?" He asked.

"Yup." They were silent. "What's going on Caleb?" She asked looking over at her brother. He shrugged.

"Who knows?" He responded. She didn't believe him. Her father often shared details with Caleb before her, citing the need to protect her. That too annoyed her. She worked for her father, was a respected member of his company, and yet Caleb was the favorite. Caleb had chosen to be part of research and development in their father's company, lending his genius brain to any new products. Her father had been smart like Caleb and connected with him on an intellectual level. Tris couldn't say she wasn't smart, she certainly was, but her skills were different. Her father had put her in finances, not her favorite by any means, but a start. She was a risk taker, that had always worried her parents, and so she figured he'd put her where she would be most safe, a department in which he would have the final say.

Still, Caleb had to know something. He was often in the labs working on secret government contracts. If there was anyone to protect, it was Caleb. "We'll be fine Beatrice. They just want to protect us."

"Me." She answered.

"What?" Caleb said.

"They just want to protect me. You're not getting a bodyguard." Caleb sat up.

"I may not have a bodyguard attached to my hip, but there will certainly be people looking after me, trust me." Tris rolled her eyes.

"Perfect. I get the babysitter." She replied. Caleb huffed at her indignation.

"Just stop being so stubborn and go with it. God, you always have to resist everything." Tris sat up and crossed her arms, glaring at Caleb. He didn't give her a chance to answer him back. He just left her room. Maybe Caleb was right, she thought. She did often protest their suggestions, maybe even choose the harder way to get things done. Maybe it was time to just give in.

Tris returned to her job in the city and to her apartment the next day, hoping to forget the words from her brother and parents. Today, she'd have to meet the bodyguard anyway. She took a deep breath as she entered the skyscraper, pulling her wool coat closer to her body. She nodded to the security guard at the front desk and hit the button to enter the elevator.

The ride up was quiet and reflective, she trying to avoid her reflection in the mirrored walls. Too late. She ran a hand across the top of her head, smoothing down any fly-aways in her bun. The doors moved open and she walked onto her father's floor. She'd have to pass his office to go to hers. He liked to know she was present, perhaps why her office was not in the financial department on the next floor, but next to his.

"Good Morning Beatrice," He called from his chair. She mumbled a good morning and gripped her coffee cup tighter. She went to her office, slowly took off her jacket, hung it, and then put her things away. She turned her computer on and viewed the documents already on her desk. There was a knock.

"Hey." It was Christina. Her partner in crime, best friend since forever, and also assistant. She took a seat. "Your dad said he plans to meet with you at 9:30. Someone to introduce?" She asked.

"Yeah. My bodyguard." Tris said rolling her eyes.

"A bodyguard?" Christina asked with a laugh. "He better be cute."

"Please." Tris responded. "What else today?"

"We have another meeting later to discuss the effects of our new programs. The social media team is supposed to present a report to you after lunch too, apparently more funding is being requested. Oh and your father wants you to review some new product lines in order to decide appropriate allocation of funds."

"Full day." Tris said. Christina nodded.

"By the way, did you see the emails I sent last night? Shauna sent them to me at like midnight. They need to be looked over by one." Tris nodded and rolled her eyes again. "I know, I know. Late, last minute stuff." Tris nodded again. "Okay, I'll be back around 9:30ish. I need to see this new guy." She said with a wink. "I'm thinking you'll need a fresh coffee." Tris laughed at her friend, who disappeared around the door.

Tris tried to prep herself for each meeting, but her mind was too distracted by her father's words. She couldn't shake that something was up, something that was being hidden from her. It didn't scare her to know there was danger, she only wanted to be made aware. Nine-thirty came too quickly, as did the knock on her door, and her father entering with a tall man behind him. Tris took him in. Dark brown hair, light eyes, strong, tall, she could feel her heart race a little and she urged herself to stop it. Her father introduced him, and his handshake was warm and firm. He stared directly at her when he shook her hand and it made her shrink back.

"Four." He said in greeting.

"Nice to meet you, Four." She was a little confused about his nickname, but figured she'd get to the bottom of that later. Both men sat down, and her father began to go over what he expected Four to be able to do.

"I'm not sure it's necessary for Four to be everywhere I am Dad." Tris interrupted. Her father looked over at her.

"Yes, it is." He answered back. "Absolutely." Tris closed her mouth. "In fact, Four, I want you to stay with Tris. She has a large spare bedroom. The penthouse is big enough for both of you."

"Dad?" Tris began. Her father put his finger up to stop her, but Tris continued. "Dad, this isn't necessary."

"I disagree Beatrice." He said firmly. He turned back to Four. "I would like for you to stay with Beatrice, completely professional." Four nodded.

"No." Tris said back. She crossed her arms and leaned on her desk. "No." She said. Her father sent her a look, one that she knew from when she was young. The look she used to get when she was about to be in trouble.

Her father turned to Four. "Could you give us a moment?" He asked. Four nodded and got up to leave. When the door was shut, he turned back to Tris. "I thought you weren't going to be difficult about this?"

"Dad, you're asking me to have a stranger stay in my house! How am I supposed to be okay with that? I don't know him!"

"I do." Her father replied. "Well, I know his father. He comes highly recommended, credible, referenced, and I need you to be protected twenty-four hours a day."

"Why?" She yelled back. Tris stood up. "You won't tell me anything, but I'm supposed to just go along with everything!"

"Beatrice, lower your voice." Her father said sternly. "I'm not asking you, I'm telling you this is the way it is."

"Really, Dad? I'm not allowed an opinion? A choice?"

"Not when it comes to your safety. And as time permits, I'll let you know what's going on. From now on though, Four is in your life twenty-four hours a day." Tris heard the finality in his voice and did not bother to resist anymore. It wasn't worth it. "Do you understand?" He asked. She nodded, but refused to look at him. Her father stood. "I'm only doing this for your safety." His voice was softer.

"Sure." She said sullenly, still facing away.

When he left, Four reentered the room. He paused a moment before sitting down. Tris took a deep breath and looked over at him. "So, what do you need to know?" Her voice was clearly annoyed.

"Well," He started, pulling the chair closer to the desk. He removed a small yellow flip notepad and reached for a pen from her desk. Her mouth dropped open at his audacity. "I need to know your schedule." Tris watched him take the pen cap off with his teeth, grasp it between two fingers and then put it back on the opposite end of the pen.

"Okay." She said taking out her own calendar. "I have a meeting later today at 1:30 – "

"No, not that schedule, like daily activities. Hanging with friends, the gym, shopping, whatever." He said gesturing with his hands.

"Oh." She responded. "I get up to run every morning at 5AM." He started to write it down.

"Make it 6AM."

"What?" Tris asked. Four looked up at her. "No." She asserted.

"It's dark at five, it'll be harder to keep you safe." Tris looked at him, crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair.

"Well I've been doing it by myself all these years, I think I'll be okay." He didn't respond, flinch, even blink. "I need time to get ready for work." She continued. No response from Four. Tris huffed. "5:15?" She asked. Still nothing. "Okay, 5:30? I'm not going at 6, I won't be able to get to work on time." He scribbled it down.

"Okay." Tris pursed her lips. This was going to be harder than she thought. "So after your run, you're back at home till when?" He asked not even looking at her.

"I leave for work at 7:45. The car picks me up or I walk. I'm just down the street." He wrote it down. "I'm here till about twelve. I either go to lunch or it is brought in." He continued to write. She paused watching him for a moment. "I leave here around 6."

"Long day." He said quietly.

"You don't have to be here all day." She said with a smirk. He just glanced at her, then went back to his notepad. "Sometimes I have drinks, sometimes I just crash at home. That all depends on the day." She shrugged.

"Okay."

"Is that your response to everything? I mean unless you disagree?" She asked. He looked up.

"No." He said flatly. "Okay, so we'll debrief every day. You don't go anywhere without me, understood?"

"Does that include the bathroom?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. He didn't respond. "Lighten up." Tris said with a chuckle.

"I take this very seriously, Ms. Prior." He said. "Your father has entrusted your care and safety to me, and I would hate to fail at that." Tris rolled her eyes.

"There is no reason for all this." She said waving her hand at him.

"Apparently there is." He said. He stared at her for a moment. "Alright, well if you don't have any questions, my office is now next door to yours." Tris's mouth dropped opened. He had an office now too? "I'll be checking in periodically. Do not leave the building without letting me know."

"Sure thing captain." She said with a mock salute. He just stood up, and smoothed down his black suit, put the notepad back in his pocket and turned to leave. Tris leaned back in her chair and swiveled around. "This is going to be great fun," she said to herself sarcastically. "Fun with a capital F." She put her hand to her forehead and rolled her eyes.

 **A/N: I do not own any of The Divergent Series. Also, thank you for all of the reviews on my other stories! They are all greatly appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

Tris opened the door to the guest bedroom of her apartment. Four followed behind her. "This is it." She said looking around. He nodded and sent her a soft "thank you." She watched him for a moment. He was broad shouldered and walked as if he was dangerous, all of his power and confidence held firm in his torso following right through to his stride and stance. Tris couldn't stop the feelings she was already beginning to have being in proximity to the man who was now going to watch her twenty-four-seven. There was an enormous sense of masculinity that radiated from him. Even though she hated the fact that he was here, she still felt safe. "So, if you need anything –"She started, folding her hands together and looking away from him. He turned around. "There's towels in the linen closet in your bathroom. I showed you the laundry room already. Oh and feel free to cook or put anything in the fridge. I won't touch it, I promise." She said with a small smile. "Use the TV or whatever. I'm usually in my office down the hall doing work. I'm not much of a TV person." He nodded. "So, I'll leave you to get settled." She turned away and walked back down the hall. Tris wondered if she should make him dinner or order in. What was proper protocol for entertaining your live-in bodyguard? Did she have to treat him like a guest? She shook her head. She'd make him a piece of chicken. Besides her mother would be upset if she found out that Tris hadn't invited him to dinner.

When she went to get him, he was looking through her bookshelves in the study. His tall frame was reaching up to read the spine of an old book. "Hey." She said leaning against the door. He turned. "You can read any of these when you want." Tris looked around the room. "I told my dad I needed a personal library when they moved me in. He didn't hesitate."

"You certainly have a number of books here." Four said putting his hands into his pockets.

"Yes. Some are mine, some are from home." She stepped into the room. "But just in case you were interested, there are no hot and heavy romance novels." Tris smirked and Four sent her a small smile, perhaps the first one she had seen yet.

"Good to know." He replied.

"Well," she shifted her weight on her feet. "I made dinner. I know you can take care of yourself and everything, but I figured it was your first night here, and in an awkward situation, what's one more piece of chicken?" She rambled.

"Okay." Tris raised an eyebrow. "I like chicken." He was smiling at her, and she could tell probably trying not to laugh.

"Okay." Tris responded. "It's on the table then." She turned and left the room, knowing he followed her.

They ate in silence for a few moments. Tris would glance up every so often to watch Four. He cut his chicken one piece at time, ate it by turning his fork backwards. Was that French, she wondered, remembering seeing it somewhere. He didn't drink any of his iced tea while he ate and only ate one type of food at a time.

"We should probably go over some other details." Four said after swallowing his food. Tris continued to chew and nodded, covering her mouth with the back of her hand. He waited for her to finish. "Any close friends, relatives I should be aware of?" He asked, his fork cutting a string bean in half before he pierced it.

"Yes." Tris said taking a sip of her wine. She hadn't been sure that was appropriate, but she always had a glass of red with her dinner, so why would she stop now? "Christina, she is my assistant and best friend. We've known each other since we were children, went to private school together." Four nodded chewing slowly. Tris pursed her lips and thought. "My brother Caleb, you'll probably meet him soon. He's a genius." She said with a roll of her eyes. "Works in Research and Development." Four scrunched his brow and looked at her thoughtfully. "He doesn't get a bodyguard apparently." Four didn't react, just stared quizzically at her. "I guess there's also Uriah. We've been friends for a while. He does not work with us, but we all hang out. Another schoolmate. Oh and Will, that's Christina's boyfriend. He's always with us too." Four nodded.

"Boyfriend?" He asked, sounding uninterested as he laid his fork into another string bean.

"Nope." Tris responded sipping her wine again. Four just nodded. "Where are you from?" She asked quickly wanting to shift the attention his way. Four swallowed his food and looked down at his plate, pushing around the sweet potatoes she had made.

"Upstate New York."

"Really?" Tris leaned forward. He looked up at her. "Whereabouts?"

"Near Albany." Tris nodded. "So if you don't mind, after dinner, I'm going to check everything out, windows, doors, etc. for safety." Tris was disappointed that he had changed the subject back to her situation so quickly.

"Sure." She said quietly.

"Thanks for dinner." He said. She mumbled a "you're welcome" only glancing at him to see him finish up his sweet potatoes. They ate mostly in silence. Tris was dying know more about him, but it didn't seem to be his cup of tea to talk, nor share any of his personal history. When they were finished, he put his dish in her dishwasher, rinsing it first, and then went off to check her apartment. Tris cleaned up the dishes, after having told him he didn't need to worry about them. At least, he was polite. She could thank her father for that.

Later, he told her the apartment seemed secure enough. She would be safe here granted that no one got past the doorman. He went over her running schedule for the next morning and then went to his room. Tris considered that she shouldn't be angry with the situation. Her father was expecting Four to do his job, not make new friends. Still, it was weird to have a roommate who you barely knew anything about.

The next few days went smoothly. Tris's father had given Four an office to check security for the entire building during the day. Plus, he could keep an eye on Tris if he was next door and help to maintain safety. They ran together in the morning; Four a few paces behind her. Even though she listened to her music while she ran, she found herself sometimes muting it to make sure she could hear his heavy footsteps following her. They also often ate together. He had picked up some groceries, offered to make dinner a few nights a week for them, and they were getting along as well as could be expected for two people who just met. Sometimes Tris felt herself being overly cautious and aware of his presence, concerned about being appropriately dressed or leaving her laundry around. She always kept everything tidy, not wanting him to think she was a slob. He too kept to himself mostly, cautious as well in his movements, quick to utter a sorry if he were in her way or chose to do laundry at the same time. They walked this perpetual tight rope between each other, a boundary that separated familiarity and professionalism.

Tonight, Tris was meeting her friends at a local bar. Four told her he'd stay to the side, away, to watch the scene. She offered for him to join, but he refused, stating that it would be better if he was just a silent observer.

Christina had gone to the bathroom leaving Tris alone at the bar. Al, a guy from work, someone who probably spent more time in the lab than out in public, approached her. Tris automatically felt self-conscious. It wasn't that Al was rude or creepy, he just always seemed to be trying to get Tris to date him. It not only annoyed her, but she hated that she had to be nice about it.

"Tris, hey. How are you?" He asked standing close to her. She wrapped her fingers tighter around her beer.

"Good, how have you been Al?" She asked. He took a sip of his drink.

"Pretty good. I haven't seen you around much lately." She shook her head in agreement.

"Work has been crazy." She wanted to deliver short answers in hope that Al would get the picture. She wasn't in the mood to talk to him. Al was nice enough, a hard worker, and respected member of her father's company, but that's all he was to Tris. He wasn't exactly her type, although she wasn't too sure exactly what her type was anyways. The guys she had previously dated usually turned out to be jerks or overwhelmed by her career and family's wealthy and power.

"Then you definitely need to get out more. Have fun. You know, be young - whatever people say. There's this great music festival coming up. I'd love -" He stopped his eyes drawing to something above Tris's head. Tris felt the weight of a firm hand slide around her lower back, its pressure was heavy against her silk top. She could feel the tips of its fingers sink lightly into her flesh at the curve of her waist. The body leaned down and she turned. It was Four. He kissed her cheek softly.

"Just go with it." He whispered into her ear. Tris raised her eyes to him, and he winked. He stretched his hand out to Al. "Hi. Four." He said introducing himself. Al began to nod and took his hand, shaking it limply. Tris watched Four squeeze back firmly.

"Al. Pleasure to meet you." He said looking Four up and down. "Tris, you never told me that you were seeing someone." Al said glancing at her quickly before looking back at Four. He almost seemed to shrink in Four's presence. Tris turned back to Four for a moment, he smiled at her, a genuine smile too.

"I told you, work has been crazy." She smiled at Al.

"How did you two meet?" Al asked. Great, Tris thought. Now they would need a story. But Four didn't sweat it, he simply rolled with the questions, ready to answer.

"Our families know each other." He said simply. Al nodded and raised his glass to drink. "And you?" Four asked pointedly, looking at Al. Tris saw Al swallow, almost choke. Four's tone was quite inquisitive, almost protective, and his fingers slightly tightened on the side of her waist.

"From work." Al said. Four nodded slowly, sizing Al up. The bartender came over and Four ordered a Guinness and another drink for Tris. Al watched him, and Tris felt her heart race a bit. Four kept his hand on her waist the entire time, his other hand out on the bar set into a relaxed fist. Al stood there awkwardly as Four paid for his drink and Tris's tab. He put his wallet away, and then leaned down to whisper again in Tris's ear.

"You forgot to mention this one." He said. Her eyes darkened a bit as she looked at him, feeling some stubbornness at not wanting to reveal her life story to a man she had just met. But when he pulled back, he was smiling and Tris felt the need to do so too. Al cleared his throat and both looked at him, as if he interrupted something. He quickly said goodbye and disappeared into the crowd. Four sat next to Tris. She turned to him.

"That was something. Thank you." She started.

"He seemed like he was getting into your space a bit." Four said sipping his beer and facing the bar.

"To Four," Tris raised her glass. "The man who sees everything." He grinned a little and clinked his glass with hers.

"They call you Tris instead of Beatrice." He observed.

"Yes." She responded. "It's just easier and Beatrice sounds so old."

"Tris is good." He replied back. She stared at him for a moment. The question did not seem to be one of necessity in terms of assessing her safety. Rather, it seemed like a personal question. Perhaps, Tris was reading into it too much, she couldn't be sure. There were moments of Four that she had observed in which he seemed to reveal a little bit more than his tough exterior. Like when he picked up the tab for her latte one morning, or helped her with her coat before work. She recalled how she almost ran into a puddle because she had been too busy checking her ipod, and he had gently pulled her out of the way. These weren't always matters of safety and security, just moments in which a man was taking care of a woman, more partner-like than anything to her. Is that how a bodyguard was supposed to act? Now, as she stared at him in the bar, she could see in the lines of his face there was a story there, the way his brow was often knit together or how it seemed as though he was always in deep thought. Usually, his shoulders were tense or hands were closed in fists, always ready for whatever may be thrown in his direction. It made her curious; she wanted to know more about him.

"And Four? Where does that come from?" She asked shifting her body toward him, hoping he'd open up to her.

"Long story." He said. He drank and did not offer to share. Tris looked down at the polished wood of the bar. There it was again: the shutting down, the lack of personal connection. She shouldn't impose. Christina came back from the bathroom and stepped to the other side of Tris, rambling quickly about a long line before she stopped and saw Four.

"Hi!" She said sticking her hand out. "You're the bodyguard." Four nodded. "Christina. Although, I'm sure you already know that." He nodded and shook her hand. She leaned to Tris. "I knew he'd be cute." She said with a laugh. Four smiled into his beer and Tris muttered something. "Al's over there pouting because he said you have a new boyfriend."

"You didn't tell him the truth?" Tris asked quickly. Christina shook her head.

"No way! I think this is hilarious. Besides, you," She pointed to Four. "You look like Tris's type. Tall, dark, handsome, totally protective."

"Oh please." Tris interrupted. "That isn't my type." Christina rolled her eyes at Tris.

"No, no, this is the truth. I only speak the truth. Tris likes men who are masculine and strong." She winked at Four with a smirk. "But, you're just the bodyguard." She said simply and with a wicked smile, touching Four's arm.

"That's right. I'm just the bodyguard." Four replied with a smile. Tris shook her head at the two of them, unhappy to be in the middle, annoyed with Christina's candor, and Four's indifference. He was just a bodyguard, she thought, even though he played a good boyfriend and the feel of his lips against her cheek and breath in her ear was still making her heart race.

 **A/N: Thank you, thank you for the AWESOME reviews! I love this fandom; you're all very sweet and kind! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Tris came out into the kitchen affixing a bracelet around her wrist. Four sat at the kitchen table eating his daily oatmeal. He had been simpler than she had expected, at least outwardly. There was something about Four, Tris couldn't quite put her finger on. A story, a past, he didn't care to share with her. She didn't pry. A part of her appreciated his predictability. He nodded up at her and she continued to struggle with the clasp of her bracelet. He watched her silently, chewing.

"Need help?" His voice was soft and deep. She looked toward him, and he pointed at her wrist.

"Yes. Thank you." She stuck her wrist out to him. "I can never get this clasp. I think the bracelet is a little bit too small." She felt the roughness of his fingertips across her wrist as he turned it over, the underside facing up. He clipped it easily and then ran the pad of his thumb across the sensitive thin skin of her wrist. She felt her skin break out in goosebumps. "Thanks." She said. He mumbled a "you're welcome."

Tris worked on making her coffee and grabbed a protein bar. She turned back around for a second. "Hey Four?" she asked.

"What's up?' He said looking up at her again. She brought her coffee over to the table and sat down.

"I was thinking about the other day, last week, remember when you pretended to be my boyfriend?" He nodded. She noticed a little twitch in his eyebrow, as if he knew she was about to ask something. "Well, I have a big event coming up. I have to go. It's a charity event the company always supports every year. I need a date." She said. She wrapped her fingers nervously around the mug and stared down into the light brown coffee. "Well, I don't really need a date, but since people already think you're my boyfriend, and you have to come any way, I just figured..." She trailed off, waving her hand about.

"I don't know."

"Listen, you'll have to sit there anyway, just not with me and that'll be boring. The only people who know you're my bodyguard are my dad and Christina and maybe my mom. So what harm can it do?" He grimaced a bit at the thought. "You'll need a tux, but we can rent one."

"I have a tux." He replied, digging back into his oatmeal.

"Okay. So what do you think?" She asked expectantly. He reluctantly nodded. "Great! Strictly business, maybe a little bit of affection is needed, you know." She winked good naturedly at him. He nodded some more and smirked a little. "What?' She asked.

"For someone so opposed to a bodyguard, you are certainly enjoying it right now."

"Well, I might as well use you for something good. There's no need to protect me." She smirked.

"We'll see." He replied returning to his oatmeal.

On the night of the charity function, Tris dressed in the long fitted black gown. She pulled her hair into a low bun. After applying finishing touches of jewelry, she went out to find Four. He stood in front of the foyer mirror adjusting his bow tie. She stopped and clasped her hands together in front of her. He looked wonderful, like someone straight out of a James Bond novel. His dark hair was combed back, he was cleanly shaved, and the tuxedo fit him perfect. "Hi." She said approaching him. He turned, dropped his hands and looked at her for a moment.

"You're beautiful." He said softly, before quickly clearing his throat. "Excuse me, that was inappropriate." She went to him with a smile on her face. She dusted his lapel and shoulders.

"It's fine. And thank you, you look pretty great yourself." He smiled a bit.

"Better than my usual black suit?' He asked with a smirk.

"Much." She said smiling back. Tris watched his eyes drift from hers to the three blackbird tattoo near her collarbone. "It's for my family." She said. He looked up. "The tattoo." Four nodded at Tris. She clearly had recognized his observation of the thin skin where the tattoo rested.

"I've never seen it before." Tris shrugged at Four.

"My dad doesn't like to have tattoos shown at work. I keep it covered." She rolled her eyes and he smiled. "Kind of like the one you keep covered." She said quickly, twisting her body away and looking into the mirror.

"What?" He asked. She saw his face next to her own reflection, staring at her.

"Mmmhmm, I see those lines creeping up your neck." She winked. "You're not the only observant one around here." He shook his head at her. She turned toward him. "You're full of secrets Four."

"Maybe." He replied. "Or maybe there's no need to show it." Tris raised her shoulders and put her hands out, in slight agreement. "Let's get your coat. I'm sure the car is waiting for us." He helped her into her coat and they went downstairs to the waiting limo.

The area at the entrance of the event was crowded and it made Four begin to sweat a bit and he rolled his shoulders in an effort to loosen some of the anxiety he was beginning to feel. He couldn't effectively assess the safety of the situation if he was on Tris's arm and that alarmed him. The limo stopped. "We're here." Tris said. "You ready?" He nodded. When the door opened, she could already see the flashing cameras. Four exited first, and then lent his hand for Tris to gently grab as she exited. The minute she was out of the limo and he was next to her, it felt right. As they stood on the step and repeat, he held her close, wrapping his arm around her waist. For Four, this wasn't necessarily all part of the game. Having Tris close was a matter of safety. He knew it helped their situation. He knew it was a protective measure. Still, he liked having her near too. Feelings he couldn't quite stop as he stared at her from beside her. She grinned wide for the cameras, posed, and a part of him actually felt something beyond the platonic, professional bodyguard-client relationship. Maybe she was someone he could care for. A flash of a camera and a glance from Tris, woke him from his thoughts.

"Doing alright?" She asked into his ear.

"Yes, fine." He replied smiling at her. He leaned close, not able to help himself, and most likely making a big mistake, and whispered back, "By the way, you do look stunning." She grinned at him. That moment, that look, shared between the two of them, romantic and subtle, would be all over the newspaper tomorrow, word would spread of their supposed flourishing relationship.

Inside, the ballroom was packed, teeming with elegantly dressed women and tuxedo wearing men. Four shifted his collar, checking to make sure his bow tie was okay. Tris looked completely comfortable as she greeted people she knew, always introducing him as her date.

He could tell her father was not particularly happy with his presence at the table. Not because he was a bodyguard and out of place, but because Tris was telling people he was her date. Four noticed that it made her mother smile, but Andrew Prior just grimaced. It took Tris a few minutes of privately explaining to her father the plan in having Four as her date. He had only nodded, showing little emotion or response.

Four had obliged when Tris asked him to dance. He found her to fit easily into his arms, her small frame light, and her hand delicate in his. She was graceful as they swayed to the music. "You're a great dancer." She said with a smile.

"Dancing lessons." She raised an eyebrow back at him and he laughed a little. "I did go to a private school."

"Oh." She said. "Where?"

"Here, first. Then later in New York." She leaned toward him a little bit more. She opened her mouth to ask another question. "No, Tris." He said with a glint in his eye. "No more questions about me."

"How did you – "

"You're always trying to get information." He interrupted, smiling at her, but she turned her head in annoyance.

"Is it a crime to want to know the person you live with?" She asked staring at him pointedly. He spun her around to the music and drew her closer on her return to him.

"No." He replied. She snorted in disgust at him and rolled her eyes. He clamped his hands tighter on her, pulling her closer. "Don't pout, Tris." He said with a chuckle. "It makes me look like a terrible date."

"Whatever." She mumbled. Four leaned close to her, pulling her face next to his, and leaning his lips to her cheek. She didn't resist the kiss, nor the closeness of their bodies. "Listen," She started strongly, but quietly, her lips close to his ear. "I'm not saying this little game has to be real, but a little information about who I'm sharing my home with would be nice."

"Fine. You can have one more question tonight." He said. She could hear the mirth in his voice; he was getting some enjoyment from her pouting. Four felt her smile against his cheek. She stayed silent for a while. "Nothing to ask?" He questioned, still holding her close.

"Just thinking of the right question." Tris responded.

"Keep an eye on that clock, times up at midnight." Tris pulled away and held Four at an arm's length. Her lips turned into a small smirk.

"Don't worry." She leaned in and kissed his cheek. Four smiled. He, himself was starting to wonder where the line of pretend was ending and reality was beginning. He enjoyed holding her frame close, feeling the softness of the skin against his own, and yet still heard a constant, nagging voice in his brain to keep her at a distance.

They returned to the penthouse late. Tris had been starting to fall asleep in the limo, casually leaning on Four's shoulder, wrapping her arms around his, in an effort to get warm. He hadn't stopped her.

He helped her out of her coat and she started for her room. Four figuring this was goodnight, hung their coats and headed in the direction of his own bedroom.

"Four?" He turned and looked down the hallway. Tris was leaning against the frame of her bedroom door, the light of the room illuminating her from behind. Her silhouette was draped across the floor in front of her, and she was beautiful. He couldn't help but notice the small strands of hair falling out of her bun, the way she slouched leaning back into the door, and how her collarbone jutted underneath her diamond necklace. He watched her draw a hand up to her head for a moment.

"Yes?" He asked, shoving his hands into his pockets. She took a few steps in his direction.

"I have a question." He noticed her usual smirk, and he couldn't help but begin to laugh. He stepped toward her, closing the length of the distance.

"Yes, go ahead." He looked down at his watch. "It's far past midnight, but I'll let it slide this time." She grinned. Tris reached up and slid her index finger and thumb down his lapel, staring at the frame of his chest for a moment.

"Why Four? The nickname?" She asked looking back up at him. Four looked away for a moment and took a breath.

"Four fears." He said simply. "Military training made us consider what we feared most. I only have four."

"Which are?" She asked.

"Nope. One question Tris." She frowned. "It's very late, you've danced all night with an incredibly handsome gentleman." He smiled, and she rolled her eyes. "You need sleep; we have work tomorrow." He leaned in, and against his better judgement, kissed her forehead. "Goodnight." He threw her wink good-naturedly and she rolled her eyes again in amusement.

"Goodnight Four, with four fears." She said over her shoulder. "See you tomorrow."

 **A/N: Again, I do not own Divergent. Also, thanks for the reviews! I love hearing them! -B.**


	4. Chapter 4

Tris sat at her computer in her office. She was tired from the previous evening, but still smiling. Even though Four had resisted her questions, he had still given her a slight glimpse into his life. When they had danced and talked, and even shared some affection, easily fooling everyone, Tris was able to see a more laid back version of him. Her father didn't seem too amused, but she had explained the situation, and he relented. Her mother on the other hand, couldn't keep the smile off her face.

Her door flew open and Christina barged in, quickly shutting it behind her. "Oh my God, did you see this?" Christina held up the newspaper. Tris shook her head no. "You made Page Six, Tris!" She flipped through the pages and then plopped it down in front of Tris. "Look." Christina pointed to the large headline: "Absentee Heir Falls for Prior Industries Heiress."

"What?" Tris said almost incomprehensibly. She picked up the paper and looked at the article. There it was, a picture of her and Four, standing extremely close to one another, looking into each other's eyes as if they were in love. "Oh." Christina took the paper back.

"It's good, I promise. Here, I'll read it to you." Christina began. "Last evening's charity benefit for children was impressed by the beautiful Beatrice Prior, head of the financial department at Prior Industries. She arrived on the arm of Manhattan's lost bachelor, Tobias Eaton. According to history, Mr. Eaton's disappearance is accredited to his father, Marcus Eaton's strict disciplinarian attitude throughout his childhood. Now he has returned to Manhattan's elite society with Ms. Prior at his side. Friends of the couple say the two are childhood friends, linked by their families' loyalty to each other. When asked about her date, Ms. Prior remarked she couldn't imagine being with anyone else. Is it possible this yummy bachelor of Manhattan may be settling down so soon after his return? One would wonder just what drew these two together." Christina put the paper down and grinned at Tris whose face was blank. "Isn't this great? I love that they called him yummy and missing, so dramatic. So romantic!"

"Yeah." Tris said absently, looking away.

"What's wrong?" Christina asked.

"I didn't know he was Marcus Eaton's son." Tris said quietly. She rubbed her hands up her face and through her hair.

"So? What does that have to do with anything?" Christina asked.

"A lot, maybe." Tris replied. "Marcus Eaton was accused of child abuse. The charges were dropped and his son was sent to live with his mother. I didn't know that was Four."

"Well it looks like it is."

"I should talk to him. I bet he isn't happy about this." She stood up and took a deep breath. She took the paper from Christina and went to Four's office.

Upon entering Four's office Tris immediately noticed the newspaper in the wastebasket. She folded the one she had behind her back. He was watching his computer screen, so she sat down quietly and waited a moment, gathering her thoughts.

"I wanted to say that I had a good time last night." She started. He nodded, still distracted by the screen. "I guess you saw the newspaper." She began. His eyes flitted quickly away from the screen and his lips formed a tight line. He finally turned his body toward hers and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. "I didn't know this was you." She said. Four remained silent. For the first time, Tris was seeing a side of Four she didn't understand. She had tried to resist being completely open with this man, a stranger even still, and now she understood his own resistance to speaking of himself. It was not just because he was her bodyguard. It was because he had a story everyone knew that he was trying to desperately hide. Still, Tris couldn't read his emotions. Was he angry with her? The press? A million questions were flying through her brain and yet none seemed to form on her lips.

"My past is my past." He finally spoke, and his voice was darker and lower than usual. His arms remained crossed and he looked down at the desk. Tris began to speak up, but Four cut her off. "It isn't something we need to discuss." Tris nodded at his command.

"I'm sorry." She said looking down, the folded newspaper in her lap.

"No need." Tris could sense the flippancy in his voice. He shifted in his chair and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his desk. "This just means we have to play pretend more. No more of this basic bodyguard-client crap. People are going to be watching us." Tris noticed the sudden change. His brooding demeanor was gone and he had merged quickly back into protective mode. This wasn't finished for her. She began to shake her head at herself; he couldn't just shove this under the rug like everything else.

"I don't understand, Four." She protested. "This is huge, and all you can think about is me? I want to know that you're okay." She urged. Tris leaned forward on the desk, her palm out. Four just looked away. "You can tell me."

"No." He replied swiftly. "This stuff, my childhood, has nothing to do with your safety."

"This isn't about that!" She countered. Tris saw his hand form a fist, and his jaw clench. There was a knock on the door. Four bid them come in. It was Tris's father. He looked irritated and he, too, had a paper in his hand. Four began to stand, but Andrew gestured that he sit. Tris's father took a seat next to her.

"Sir, this situation is under control." Four began.

"Tobias," Andrew began. Tris crinkled her brow, she knew it was his name, but had never heard it uttered. "I am here concerned for your well-being. The press can be brutal, and I know –"He paused. "I know you left a long time ago as a child. This world didn't exist then, not like it does now." Four nodded. "Your father has already called me. He wanted to guarantee me you were still capable of the job, granted you weren't getting involved with my daughter." Andrew glanced at Tris. "I assured him the date was merely for protection purposes." Tris sighed. She looked over at Four, who was sitting up straight, giving his full attention to her father. "He plans to stop by today and speak with you." Andrew looked down at his watch. "In a half an hour or so." He took a deep breath. "So, I need to know what your plan is, now that the city thinks you're a desirable bachelor returned from scorn and dating my daughter." Andrew glanced at Tris, whose mouth was pursed in frustration.

"Dad," She started. "This isn't a big deal."

"I'm not sure you're aware of the attention you drew last night."

"I was going to draw attention anyway!" Tris said annoyed. "It's a charity function, there are cameras and press!" She threw her arms out in frustration.

"Tris." Four said calmly looking at her. His face was solid, firm and his eyes gestured to her that she needed to calm down. She closed her mouth and folded her arms across her chest. "Mr. Prior, my apologies. I did not think people would find me out." He paused. "But now that they have, I'm prepared to still do my job as effectively as before. Your daughter's safety is my goal." Andrew nodded.

"Is it your intention to carry on this charade?" He asked them both. Tris looked to Four.

"It seems as though to some degree that would be the best option. My plan is not to flaunt it for the press, keep to ourselves, remain private, but we'll present ourselves at public functions as each other's date." Four looked over at Tris. "At least until the threat is no longer present."

"Alright." He stood. "Tobias, I trust your judgement." Four nodded. "Keep me informed." Andrew left the room and Tris let out a deep breath.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you into trouble." She said softly. "My dad is just overprotective."

"He has a reason Tris." Four tapped his fingers on his desk. "It's okay. Really. We'll deal with it." He looked over at her. "Are you ready to do that? Be prepared to somewhat date me? At least in public." He asked. She nodded. "Okay." He looked over at the screen again and clicked something with the mouse. "Now, can you tell me why your brother may be trying to get into the secure labs?" He asked leaning closer to the screen.

"What?" Tris asked. He motioned her over and she stood next to him, leaning close, squinting at Caleb trying to enter a key code and failing. He was holding a piece of paper in his hand. "I figured he'd be given access."

"No." Tris sent Four a questioning look. "Your father told me Caleb doesn't have access."

"Why not?" Tris said stepping back. "I thought he was working on this stuff." Four shook his head no. "What? Really?" Four nodded at her. Tris had been sure that her brother was involved in her father's government contracts. The military had been working with their company for so long on top secret projects, she had just figured Caleb, the smarter one, was part of it. "That explains the absence of a bodyguard." Tris murmured.

"Possibly." Four said.

"Still, why me? Just because I'm a girl?" She asked. Four leaned back in his chair again and brought a hand to his forehead, running it through his hair.

"That doesn't make sense." He said. Tris threw her arms out.

"You don't know?" She asked frustrated. She turned around and paced the short width of the office, hands on her hips. "Aren't you supposed to know why you're protecting me or from what?" She questioned irritated. Four nodded. "Well this is ridiculous!" She started for the door and Four stood up.

"Where are you going?" He went to her.

"To ask my father what the problem is!" She said looking back at him.

"Stop." He said softly, putting his hand on the door behind her, slowly closing it. She stepped back inside. "Why don't we try and figure it out." He suggested. She crossed her arms and pursed her lips. "I know, it's unfair, but there must be a good reason for your father to protect you. There must be something you have access to that Caleb doesn't." Tris scrunched her eyebrows. "Right?"

"Yes, but what?" She asked.

"I don't know yet Tris. But we're going to find out. First, we need to know why Caleb is trying to get into the labs or for who." Tris nodded. Four looked at his watch. "Now, if I remember you have a budget meeting in five minutes and my father is going to be here very soon. Let's talk about this at home, okay?" Tris nodded. "Don't worry. We'll figure it out."

"Okay." She gave him a small smile. "Good luck with your dad."

"Sure. Thanks." He said gratefully.

The next morning on their run through Central Park, Tris stopped abruptly. She bent over and stretched her arms down onto her calves, breathing heavy. Four stopped beside her, having been running next to her for a while now.

"What's wrong? You okay?" He asked out of breath himself.

"Yeah." She said. She stood up. "I've been wracking my brain to try and figure it out. Why is Caleb trying to get into the labs?" Four leaned up, his hands posed at his hips as he breathed deep.

"We stopped for this?" Tris shot him a dirty look. "Listen, maybe he needed to go in for your dad, and he wrote the code down on the paper."

"That makes no sense Four." Tris said. "He would've gotten in." She shook her head at him and then breathed deep through her nose. Four observed her heaving chest and the faraway look in her eyes. She was clearly overcome with solving this puzzle.

"Come on, let's keep running. We'll talk as we go. It's cold standing here." He started and Tris soon followed after him.

Tris was overwhelmed with the possibility that Caleb may be betraying her father and the business. They had always been a tight knit family, sharing everything and supporting each other. She could not fathom how he could possibly be the link to whatever threat was happening. Tris wasn't even sure what the threat was; her father still refused to tell her and if Four knew, he was keeping it quiet.

That Saturday, she had asked Four to go to breakfast with her. He had been quiet for the past few days, viewing computer footage, taking notes in his little yellow pad, and making the rounds asking questions at the office. She pushed her hands into the pockets of her wool coat as they walked to the small café down the block from her apartment. The air was cool and nippy, a small wind blew up and down through the tall buildings.

"Question?" She asked.

"Oh boy, here we go." Four said with a chuckle. Tris smiled into her oversized scarf that hung loosely around her neck. She wrapped her fingers around his bicep and squeezed a little as he laughed.

"Favorite breakfast food?" She asked. He looked over at her. He was surprised at the simple nature of her question. "See, they're not all so personal."

"Hmm, maybe." He said with wink. She squeezed his bicep again. "Let's see," he thought for a moment. "Probably the basic: eggs and bacon."

"Boring." She said rolling her eyes. He laughed again. "Breakfast potatoes?" She said raising her eyebrow. He nodded. "Hash browns? Or home fries?"

"Now we're getting into the nitty gritty stuff, eh?" He asked. She just grinned back at him. "Uh, I think probably home fries with some peppers and onions." Tris nodded in agreement. "I bet you're the fancy omelet type, mushrooms and swiss." She shook her head at him. "Pancakes?"

"I like French toast with strawberries and whipped cream."

"Very nice." He replied. "So what does knowing my favorite breakfast tell you about me?" He asked with a sly grin. She thought, pursing her lips.

"It tells me you like simple things, the basics, but that you're classic." They looked at each other for a moment. She shrugged and looked away staring at the shops that they passed. It suddenly felt so personal.

They arrived at the restaurant and Four held the door open for her. There was relative silence as they reviewed the menus and waited for the waiter. When he came, he asked Tris what she wanted and she answered her usual French toast with strawberries. He looked to Four.

"I'll have the French toast and strawberries too." Tris's mouth dropped open as she watched Four. He folded his menu and handed it to the waiter.

"Wait," She started reaching out to the waiter. "Can I change my order?" The waiter nodded. "Um, eggs, scrambled with bacon and home fries – the ones with the peppers and onions." Four folded his hands and rested his chin on them watching her. When the waiter left, Tris picked up her napkin and folded it across her lap.

"Are we trading places?" He asked. She looked up at him. He had this satisfied smile on his face as he watched her.

"I figured if you were going to try my favorite, I needed to try yours." She answered. "Plus, we can share." He laughed. Their tender moment began to feel more like two people falling in love, then two people who were basically roommates.

When their food came, Tris scooted into the chair next to Four instead of across from him. He leaned more toward her as they ate. She asked him silly questions, like his favorite color and superhero, and he answered, sometimes poking his fork into her breakfast potatoes. She too reached over occasionally to grab a bite of French toast. To the outsider, they seemed to be a couple, sharing and laughing over a good meal and spending quite a bit of time staring into each other's eyes.

On the way home, they walked side by side, every once in a while bumping into each other. Four was making jokes causing Tris to laugh. For Four, he loved hearing her throaty laugh which was unapologetically loud at times and always accompanied by a wide smile. She fidgeted as they walked, using her hands and body to make her stories even more interesting to listen to. It was endearing for him to watch. He was telling her about a time at summer camp, when he and a friend at pelted the camp counselor with water balloons late at night when she stopped abruptly. He followed her eyes to a scene up the block. Three people were standing near the curb next to a black Mercedes.

"Caleb." She said softly. Four immediately recognized the other two, knowing them from Andrew's debriefing on the threats. "He's with Jeanine Matthews." Caleb was standing next to Jeanine and another man, talking on the edge of the side walk.

"How does he know her?" Four asked.

"She's his mentor from school. Why is Peter there?"

"Peter?" Four pretended not to know.

"He went to school with us."

"He works for Jeanine." Tris looked up at Four, her eyes questioning of his knowledge.

"Is she the threat?" Tris asked. Four nodded. Tris's face dropped and she slowly turned back to watch the trio. "Why is Caleb with her then?" Her voice found a surge of anger. She started toward them and Four held her back. "He shouldn't be with her, and especially Peter. Peter's a snake." She said looking up at Four. "Let me go."

"No, Tris." Four said gently. "If there is something going on, we need to watch, not interrupt." She pulled out of his grasp, glancing back at her brother who was now shaking hands with Jeanine and then Peter. Jeanine and Peter got into the back of the Mercedes and Caleb waved them off. "We have to figure out what the connection is. It could be that she is still mentoring him." Tris stared as her brother turned to walk away from them down the sidewalk. She formed her lips into a tight line. "I'll keep an eye on him." Four watched her, as she trained her eyes on her brother's slowly disappearing form. "Tris." He said reaching to touch her shoulder. She jerked away and looked up at him. "Let's not assume anything." He could tell the wheels were already turning in her mind and that she was a mix of emotions. Her face not only read anger, but also sadness. He could see it in her eyes that she wasn't sure if she could trust her brother anymore. He gently put his hand back on her shoulder. "We'll figure it out. Let's go home." He said quietly. Tris nodded and turned to start walking, Four next to her.

The entire way home, Tris thought about the three. If Caleb was working with Jeanine it would destroy her father, both in a professional and personal sense. She couldn't figure out a reason that he would, and that plagued her even more. Maybe she didn't know her brother as well as she thought.

Four was busy with his thoughts as well. He had been learning much about Tris and her family through observation over the past couple of weeks. He had yet to meet Caleb, but he had already done some background checks. Caleb was smart. He had attended a prestigious school and had graduated at the top of his class. He also had an internship with Jeanine Matthews, which had stuck out to Four since the beginning.

He glanced down at Tris; she was fidgeting still, her gloved hand rested on the strap of her purse. He could see her fingers tightening and releasing around it. Tris had always assumed the threats were ludacris, and that she was not at all someone who needed to be protected. Now, with her brother fraternizing with Jeanine and Peter, he could see that her thinking was changing. It was becoming real that there may actually be a threat, a threat that was much closer to home than she had ever imagined.

 **A/N: I do not own Divergent. Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter! I did not plan to post a new chapter so quickly, but I do not work in the summer, so I have some more free time. I can't promise that they'll all be up this quickly. As always, kind and gentle reviews are always, always welcome. Thanks for your support! -B.**


	5. Chapter 5

It was Christmas Eve and Prior Industries had let all of its employees leave early. Four sat on the edge of his bed looking at his empty suitcase. Andrew had been kind enough to allow Four time off for the holidays, saying that Tris would be safe with her family on Long Island. It didn't stop him from worrying about her. In the week following the sighting of Caleb, Jeanine, and Peter, Tris had grown distant. She often stayed late at work and then came home to hibernate further in her home office. Four knew she was getting financial reports ready for their end of quarter review in January, but she was still detached. She asked daily if he had found anything, and his answer had always been no. He had added more men from his father's company to the detail; they were watching the trio, but nothing out of the ordinary was happening. He figured eventually something would show up. It weighed on Four. He could see the tension Tris was carrying. She'd come in the door, shoulders slumped, immediately retreating to her office. Sometimes she barely ate anything, and she even stopped running as much. Desperately, Four wanted to give Tris some assurance that her brother was not involved, or if not, a straightforward answer that he was.

He noticed that the coming of the holidays had brought a bit of lightheartedness to Tris. She was smiling a bit more, talking on the phone with her mother, and even needing to do some light shopping. Now Four wondered what he was going to do with his time off. He'd be away from Tris, which slightly bothered him. Beside that, he knew he wasn't going to be spending time with his own family. He glanced at the suitcase once more before deciding to find Tris.

When he knocked on her door, he heard her faint voice grant him entry from somewhere deep in her bedroom. He walked in and stood for a second, feeling awkward in her bedroom. It wasn't a place he had been too often, in fact, never. There hadn't been a reason for him to go there. He glanced around. It was neat and serene with light blue walls and accents of gray and white furniture. Nothing ostentatious, like Tris, he thought.

"Be there in a second!" She called. Four figured she was in her closet or bathroom. He looked over at her dresser, it was mostly bare except for a small tray of delicate perfume bottles and a dish to hold her rings. A vase with a dried rose sat in the left corner and a picture of her family was on the opposite end. "Hey!" She said breathlessly, coming into the room. Four straightened. "Which one?" She held up two dresses: one black and the other red. Four was speechless for a moment. "I need it for Christmas dinner." She watched him for a moment, waiting impatiently for his answer. "Wait, I have another one in mind." She dropped the two dresses on the bed and took off into her closet. Four peered at the two cocktail dresses. The black was beautiful, the red too, but he wasn't sure red was really her color. He'd rather see her in blue. She came back out with two more. "Okay, hunter green." She held the dress up. "A weird color, but they're bringing it back this season. It's super plain and I could dress it up with some chunky necklace." Four's brow creased; he wasn't sure he understood what she just said. She held up the other dress. "This one is a favorite though. Navy is a great color too. But I don't know if it's really a holiday dress, you know?" Four shook his head. He didn't know. She frowned.

"I pick the blue." He said quickly.

"It's not too sexy with the lace? I am going to be at my parent's house." She asked.

"No." He replied. She breathed a sigh of relief and dropped the two dresses on her bed. She took a seat next to them.

"So, what's up?" She asked. Four took a deep breath. He was somewhat bewildered by all the questions and choosing of a dress.

"I wanted to ask you a question. Since you're going away and we all have the week off, I was wondering if you would mind if I just stayed here. I have no desire to visit with my father, and my mother is out of town somewhere." He shrugged, looking away.

"No." She said simply. He turned back toward her, questioning her, ready to speak, to defend his need. "No way Four, you're not spending Christmas alone." She rolled her eyes. "That's ridiculous." He began to shake his head. "You're coming with me." She raised her chin defiantly.

"Tris, your family – "

"No. My mother adores you. She is already planning my fake wedding to my bodyguard boyfriend." Tris smiled. "Just come." She stood in front of him, putting her hands on his shoulders. "We can drink hot cocoa and sit by the fire, and eat too much, and do all that holiday stuff. Come on." She whined. "It'll be fun."

"Tris I don't want your family to get the wrong idea." He said practically. Tris took her hands off his shoulders and stepped back. "I mean, we're friends." She bit her lip listening to him, feeling slight defeat. "And I enjoy being with you, but I don't want to compromise anything." She nodded. Four suddenly felt like a jerk, annoyed that he was disappointing her. "But," he stepped forward, his hand resting on her shoulder, gently rubbing his thumb across the top. "If you really want me to come, I will." She broke into a smile. He smiled back.

"Get packed. The car will be here soon." She said. "And pack a tux and a suit." She said as she went back to her dresses.

As Four walked back to his room, he thought that maybe a trip away from the city would be a welcome distraction for Tris. She was already acting more like herself.

When they pulled up to the house, Four took a moment to view the home. It was a sweeping red bricked colonial with white trim. He knew his father had a large home somewhere nearby, but he wasn't sure he'd be able to trace his steps back to the home he began in. Tris allowed the driver to take her luggage to the door and went forward without Four. He slowly stepped toward the entrance, considering what his life would have been like if he had still lived with his father in some suburban home, his mother trying to cook dinner under his father's heavy hand, and he crouching behind sofas and waiting for another tirade from Marcus. Not all was beautiful behind manicured lawns and fancy cars.

Tris entered the home and he hurried quickly behind her, hoping to forget his life as a child. Natalie was there to greet them, already hugging Tris, and then embracing and welcoming Four. She expressed how happy she was to see both of them. Andrew and Caleb came around the corner.

"Tobias," Mr. Prior shook his hand. "Welcome." Four nodded. Caleb stuck his hand out.

"We haven't formally met." He said. "But I heard you're a bit of a double act for my sister, bodyguard and boyfriend." Caleb side glanced at Tris, his eyes judgmental.

"Caleb." Tris warned. He looked at his sister.

"No problem." His hands went up. "Welcome." He said with a smile. Four nodded. Natalie urged Caleb to help Tris and Four put away their things. Caleb reached to grab Tris's luggage. "What the heck is in here Beatrice?" He asked groaning and struggling to pick up the suitcase.

"Rocks." She said plainly. "I'll do it." She reached for it, but Four stopped her.

"I can carry hers. Mine is lighter." He said looking at Caleb. Caleb shook his head.

"I got it. Let's go." Four noticed the tightness in Caleb's voice and the glint in his eyes, and backed off.

Dinner that night was strained, at least for Four. He could feel some tension radiating between Caleb and Tris. She was rigid in her chair, no longer relaxed. He couldn't seem to draw her out of her mindset of Caleb's betrayal. Natalie tried to carry the conversation, working to engage each of her children in discussion. She finally turned to Four.

"Tobias, I must say, you do look so much like your mother. How is she?" Four looked up from his plate.

"She's good." He said simply, although he wasn't totally sure. "She travels a lot." Natalie smiled half-heartedly.

"That's too bad. When Tris called and said you wouldn't be with your family for Christmas, I totally agreed that you had to be with us. Your mother was a great friend of mine a long time ago." Four smiled at Natalie.

"Why?" Caleb interrupted, looking across the table at Four. "Why are you not with your family?"

"Caleb." Natalie said softly. Four set his fork down and finished chewing before answering.

"We're just not that close." Four said firmly. Natalie looked down at her plate and Caleb raised an eyebrow.

"It doesn't matter anyway." Tris jutted in, her fingers gripping the base of her butter knife. Four noticed her lean toward Caleb, her eyes growing dark.

"I just think it's weird." Caleb admitted, continuing to cut his food.

"No one cares what you think." Tris's expression hardened. Caleb watched her from across the table, a smirk playing on his lips.

"That's enough." Andrew said gently. "No arguing." Four looked at Tris, but she continued to glare at Caleb. Andrew looked over at Four. "Tobias, your father said you were in the military. What branch?"

"Army." Tobias answered.

"And you came back to work with your dad?" Natalie questioned. Four nodded.

"Yes. It seemed like the next step."

"Well, we appreciate you." Natalie said. "Tris has always been a tough one, strong, willful, but I feel better knowing someone else is looking out for her." Caleb rolled his eyes.

"We have yet to know of this threat, and he's still here." Caleb said. Tris looked over at Four and then her father. Her father shook his head at her subtly, so Caleb would not see. Four stared at Caleb. "I mean, when is it going to be eradicated?"

"We're working on that Caleb." Andrew said. "No business at the table. It's Christmas." The discussion ended, and the five continued eat their dinner in relative silence.

After dinner, Tris felt a strong desire to leave the house. It had been too stuffy with Caleb constantly sending Tobias suspicious glances, which were followed by her own father's glances at Caleb. Her mother was trying to keep the peace and she could tell Tobias was already feeling uncomfortable.

"It's sort of cold to be out on a leisurely stroll, don't you think?" Tobias asked. He followed behind Tris. She walked ahead, her gloved hands stuffed into her pockets her head bent.

"No. Stop complainng. I want to show you something." They wound through a garden path and came upon a glass building. "Here. My mother's greenhouse." She went forward and pushed through the door. Four followed. The air was humid and warm. To the side, Four noticed a fountain, and there were tons of plants everywhere. Tris plopped herself down on a garden chaise, stripping off her scarf and beginning to unbutton her coat.

"This is amazing." Four said, finding a seat at the edge of the chaise. He, too began to unbutton his coat. "I can't believe how warm."

"I know. I love it here." She leaned back, stretching her arms behind her head. "Take a seat, you can see the moon." Four stretched out on the chaise next to Tris, his hands folded at his waist. "Look." She said pointing up. They were quiet for a while taking it in. "There is nothing more beautiful as that moon in the ice cold sky. During the winter, when it's clear and bright, it just feels like there are endless possibilities in life. Like there's a future and my brain is clear and open. It's weird." She said.

"No. It makes sense." Four said. "The moon knows everything I think." She turned toward him with a slight smile. "The same moon I saw overseas, is the moon you see here."

"Yeah, something like that." Four smiled back her. Tris turned back to stare up at the ceiling and Four watched her. She breathed deep, her chest expanding, and he wondered how this girl, this woman he was supposed to be protecting he could be growing to care so deeply for. She had broken through so much of his wall already, disarming him with her silly questions and mannerisms. He couldn't stand the fidgeting at first, it stressed him, the tapping of her fingers on a desk, the biting of the pen cap, or twirling of loose hair. She was always moving her fingers or feet and he wanted to just stop her. Now, he couldn't bear to not see it. The movements became something he loved to witness. Then there was the way she looked when she asked a question. She'd look up at him, her eyes wide and sparkling. The corner of her lip was always up, a tiny smirk on her face, awaiting an eye roll or groan from him. He had become accustomed to her. He breathed deeply, watching her relaxed form next to him.

Tris quickly turned to Four, an excited look on her face.

"Oh my gosh, I almost forgot!" She sat up. "We have to wear our pajamas inside out."

"What?" He asked.

"It's tradition. Wearing your pajamas inside out on Christmas Eve helps to bring snow for Christmas Day."

"Tris, I don't mean to be obvious here, but aren't you a little old to do that?"

"No, Four." She said tightly. "And neither are you." She reached out and grabbed his hand. "Just do it, please?" He couldn't help but smile at her.

That night, when Four was getting ready for bed, he actually did rethink his pajamas. He looked at his t-shirt and turned it inside out before putting it over his head. He did the same with his sweats and then trudged down the hall to Tris's room.

Tris heard the knock at her door. "Come in!" She called. She was sitting cross-legged on her bed looking through an old magazine. The door opened and Four came around the side. "Hey." Tris said looking up. He put his head down shyly and shut the door behind him.

"So," He started, coming toward her. "I wanted to just let you know, I'm taking care of business."

"What?" Tris asked.

"You know," He pulled on his sweatpants to show her the exposed seam. She took a moment, before raising her eyes back to his face, which was smiling. Tris burst out laughing.

"Oh man, I completely forgot!" She exclaimed, jumping from the bed. "Stay here, let me go change." She zipped around a door in her bedroom. Four looked around Tris's other room, one that had many of her childhood memories. On the bulletin board over her desk there were pictures tacked of her and Christina in soccer uniforms, a first place award ribbon, a corsage. He smiled. To the side he noticed another picture, one with her, Caleb, and Peter. She was seated in the middle of them. Caleb was facing Tris, sticking his tongue out at her and Peter was winking for the camera. Tris just looked happy and light. She was laughing at something. He noticed that Peter's arm was thrown around her, and she was holding the hand draped over her shoulder. He stepped back. He knew they had known each other in college, but now wondered if it was more than a friendship.

Tris came bounding out of the bathroom. "All set! Tags out!" She said, showing Four her back, hands on hips. He admired her red flannel pajamas covered in penguins with little Christmas hats and scarves.

"Nice. Now we'll definitely have snow." He joked. She lightly punched him. "Can I ask you something?" He said quickly.

"Sure." He pointed to the picture of the trio. Tris's face dropped. She walked to the board and pulled it from under the tack.

"I forgot this was here." She said. She looked at it for a moment, then ripped it, tearing Peter from the picture. "No need for him." She dropped the portion with him into her wastebasket.

"You two seemed – " Tris threw him a look.

"Yeah, we were. Unfortunately." She said with an eye roll. "Peter," She took a deep breath. "Likes to be with many girls."

"Ahh, Peter the Cheater." Tris nodded. "Well, it's good he's in the wastebasket now." Tris smiled.

"Sure, in theory. Now we just have figure out what his deal is with Jeanine and my brother."

"They're still friends?"

"Sure, Caleb has kept in touch." She shrugged. Four thought it as a loss of loyalty. No brother should be friends with the guy who hurt his sister. "So," Tris began. "We'll be all set for snow tomorrow, since we're both wearing our pajamas inside out." She grinned and looked up at him.

"Snow it is." He nodded. "Goodnight, Tris." He said with a smile.

"Night." She replied. Four slipped out of her room, and Tris watched the door close behind him. Something strange tugged at her heart, a line she felt drawing the two of them together. Tris understood the situation, his need for distance and professionalism, but now, outside of the city, the lightheartedness of the holidays was making it harder for her to suppress the feelings she was developing for him. She tugged at her pajama top and looked down. The corded white lining was backwards, buttons facing the wrong way, and her little penguins looked faded on the inside out fabric. He had turned his pajamas inside out for her, a silly superstition that she had followed since she was a child. She smiled. Something caught her eye out of the exposed part of her window, a flurry. A small, white flurry of snow. She went to the window, pressing her hands against it, feeling the cold temperature radiate through. It was snowing. She watched the scene for a moment before walking back to her bed. She climbed in, turned off her light and faced the window. The picture of Peter and the possibility of Caleb's involvement with Jeanine had reminded her of betrayals. It had unnerved her. But when she thought of Four, there was a sense of stability that overcame her. It was the way he walked and the way in which he spoke to her that made her feel secure and safe. She snuggled down deeper into her bed. Four, in all of his distance, would not betray her and that gave her comfort, at least for this night.

 **A/N: I do not own the Divergent Series. Th** **ank you for all of the lovely reviews! I had some trouble getting inspired to write this chapter and still feel that it's lacking something. The next should have a bit more drama. Anyways, I hope you like it and kind and gentle reviews are always welcome! -B.**


	6. Chapter 6

Christmas with the Priors was a subdued affair. Four enjoyed the casual morning brunch and brisk walk with Andrew and Caleb, while Tris and her mother prepared the fancier dinner. It was calm at the Priors, which was not something Four had been used to. Besides yelling and screaming, he only knew loneliness for holidays.

He finished removing his tie and took off his sport coat. Dinner was over and Tris mentioned something about sitting by the fire. He walked down the hall and stopped himself before knocking on Tris's door. He could hear Caleb's strained and raised voice inside arguing with Tris.

"You should be careful." Caleb said. "You haven't known each other that long and his original purpose was to protect you, not be your boyfriend."

"You're being ridiculous." Tris replied. Four leaned against the wall outside, hoping to hear better.

"It just seems odd. Then there's his past. The guy had a traumatic childhood."

"And that's his fault?" Tris asked. Four could hear the frustration in her voice.

"No, but kids sometimes recreate the environment they grew up in as adults ." Tris groaned. "What if he's abusive like his father? Have you seen him angry? Dad said he's one of the best in his field, but why is that? Is he dangerous?" Caleb continued to list questions that probed into the kind of man Four had become as an adult. He questioned his demeanor, his walk, he mentioned things that he had heard about Four from work. Four's chest tightened as he listend. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"He won't hurt me." Tris raised her voice in defense.

"How do you know?" Caleb asked. Four leaned closer, and it was silent for a moment. "You don't, Beatrice. Let's face it, you don't know what he's capable of." Disappointment sunk like a weight to the bottom of Four's stomach. As Caleb rambled on, Tris remained silent. Four's body sagged against the wall, feeling the weight of it pulling him down. Caleb was probably right. He was a damaged soul, a child from a dysfunctional home, living without parents for most of his life. He didn't think those things would be a factor in hurting someone though. He knew he had a temper, but he had never raised a hand to someone he cared for. He could hear Caleb's voice coming closer to the door still pushing Tris against Four. Four straightened up, not wanting to be caught, and took off down the hall.

Tris had been looking through the entire house for Four. After her conversation with Caleb, she felt a strong desire to see him. Caleb made valid points in his tirade against Four, but she also knew that Four was gentle. He had yet to hurt her in anyway and had always had her best interests at heart.

She found him in the greenhouse. His eyes were closed and hands folded behind his head while he lay on the chaise.

"Hey." She said softly, stepping into the building. He turned languidly toward her and smiled. "Cloudy night for stargazing." She observed, pointing up. He pushed himself up resting on his hands.

"What do you have there?" He gestured to the items she was carrying. She came in further and took a seat on the chaise next to him.

"Eggnog." She said holding up the container and two champagne glasses.

"Never had it."

"What?" She asked. "Really?" Four shook his head no. "Well, it's a Christmas staple, so you at least need to try it." She winked and poured them both a glass. They each took a sip and Four made a face. Tris laughed as he shook his head putting the glass back down. He leaned back in the chaise and she did so also. "So, what are you doing out here?"

"Just thinking."

"Hmm." Tris responded. "Can I ask you something?" She heard him chuckle a sign of permission. "What is your favorite Christmas memory?" Four was silent for a moment before responding.

"This one. With you." He replied. Tris jumped up and he looked over at her.

"Come on." She teased.

"I'm serious, this one is my favorite." Tris tilted her head to the side and gazed at him.

"Why?" She asked simply. Four stared back at the glass ceiling.

"Well, I can't really remember a great Christmas with my family." Tris scooted forward on the chaise. "My last memory with my parents is one I try to block out." He paused. "My mom was making something, an apple pie maybe. Apple pie is my dad's favorite. I remember her being almost angelic, glowing and happy, singing Christmas songs with me as she baked. She kept me on the counter right next to her and explained every detail. 'Tobias, next we gently lay the crust on.' I can hear her to this day and see her cutting up a crust, you know the one that is crisscross?" He took a deep breath. "Then my father came home and all hell broke loose. I don't remember why he was mad, but I remember yelling and everything hitting the floor, the pie dish shattering, and there was glass and apples everywhere." He shook his head, staring blankly into the sky. "I just slipped off the counter and hid." He folded his hands in front of him. "And after that, there really wasn't any more Christmases. My mother left, my father started to take his anger out on me, and it wasn't long before I was in boarding school." Tris looked over at Four. He was seemingly fine recounting his childhood, calmly recalling the difficult memory. She looked down at her empty hands, clutched together as she had listened to his story. She felt a deep ache develop in her chest. Four looked over at her and sat up. "Tris." He said quietly. He dragged his knees over to the side and faced her.

"I'm sorry you had to go through this Four. No child should have to experience that." She leaned forward and took his hands. "But here you are, successful, independent, and strong, and that is admirable." He smiled at her.

"Tris," He started, looking down at their conjoined hands. He cleared his throat. "I need you to know that I would never hurt you." She crinkled her eyes. "Given my past and what I've experienced, I would never –"

"Four, what are you talking about? I never thought – " Her face contorted in confusion, her brow furrowing as she watched him try to explain to her.

"Caleb. I heard him talking." She drew her hand to her mouth and began to shake her head.

"No, Four, no." She said rejoining their hands. "What you heard, his sudden need to protect me for whatever reason means nothing. I know you would never hurt me." She squeezed his hands tight. "I know that in my heart. There is nothing that could change my mind." He gazed at her determined face and slowly broke into a small smile.

"Okay."

"I think that's the most you've ever shared about yourself." He bent his head and smiled. "See, you're slowly opening up." She winked.

"Maybe you just have the ability to break through those stubborn walls."

"Maybe." She said. He scooted forward toward her, his legs framing her own.

"Listen, since I'm on a roll with this opening up stuff, I guess I should continue." Four looked at her. "I would never hurt you, not just because I'm here to protect you, but also and maybe more so because I care about you." He paused. "You've brought a different perspective to my life and spending time with you is valuable to me." Her eyes widened. "Hearing your brother say those things made me realize that this is more than a job and even more than a friendship." She smiled. "But – " He paused.

"We have to keep it professional." Tris said mockingly.

"Right." He laughed.

"So then you'll be taking me on a real date when this is over?" She teased. His reached up and brushed back some of her hair.

"Yes." He smiled. "When this is over, I will take you on a real date." They leaned forward, their foreheads resting on each other, smiles playing easily on their lips.

* * *

Tris practically had to drag Tobias out of the car and into town to join her friends for karaoke night at a local bar. Christina, Will, and Uriah were in town because of her parents' massive New Year's Eve party that they threw every year. The party was a mixture of family, friends, and work acquaintances, and it was the highlight of the holiday season. Christina and Will always came up for a few days prior to hang out, and Uriah's brother lived in town, so he was visiting family already.

Tobias hadn't wanted to go to karaoke, calling it embarrassing and completely not his style. Tris assured him he wouldn't be forced to sing, although no promises could be made. They entered the dimly lit bar and Tris saw her friends in a corner booth.

"Hey!" She greeted. Christina jumped up, wrapping her in a tight hug. Tobias said hello to Uriah and Will and then noticed a familiar face.

"Zeke?" He asked.

"It's me buddy! How you been?" Zeke enveloped him in a bear hug.

"Wow, small world."

"You two know each other?" Tris asked. Zeke nodded.

"Yeah – summer camp." He grinned. Zeke turned to Four. "Uriah is my little brother, so we hang out with him sometimes." Uriah punched Zeke in the arm good naturedly. "And this is Shauna, my wife."

"Wife?" Tobias asked. Shauna got up and hugged him too. "You were always good for Zeke."

"Thank you, Four." She said. "It's nice to see you again." The group climbed back into the booth. Christina began talking about how she had songs lined up for everyone, her and Tris first. They had to start the night with their usual. It wasn't long before Tris and Christina were making their way to the stage to sing.

"So," Zeke began looking at Four. "Tris and you are?" He asked.

"He's her bodyguard." Uriah cut in.

"They live together." Will added. Zeke raised his eyebrows and Four just shook his head in annoyance. He glanced over at Tris who was beginning to sing with Christina.

"You live with her?" Zeke questioned. Four nodded. "And protect her and that's it?" Four already knew where Zeke was trying to take this. They had shared quite a few summers together at camp and knew each other pretty well. Four had never wanted to commit to any girl, whether that be as a boyfriend or husband, but he was especially against living with a woman. He had spent most of his life learning to be alone.

"Well, the world thinks they're together." Uriah interrupted. Zeke tilted his head, looking at Four.

"It's complicated." Four replied. He looked back at the stage against and Tris caught his eye. She winked as she sang.

"It doesn't look very complicated." Shauna observed. Four turned back to the group.

"Okay, okay. There are feelings involved, but we can't act on them. Business first."

"Right." Zeke said smirking. He looked up at the stage, Tris was facing Christina as they sang, both making mistakes and laughing. "Don't screw it up." He said quietly to Four. "From what I know of her, she's a good girl. Maybe it's time to find someone who tempers that typical Four mentality." Four nodded in agreement.

"I know." He said. He looked to Tris who was now bowing next to Christina. The bar clapped. Her face was bright, cheeks red from blushing, and she was laughing the entire way off the stage. When she returned to the table, she scooted across Four and plopped herself next to him. He let her know that she did well, and she just laughed and drank her beer. He bumped her shoulder and they shared a smile.

The group continued to enjoy each other's company and take turns singing. Four was amused by Uriah and Will's rendition of a country song. He loved watching Tris on stage. She always gave her entire self to the song, moving with the beat. Not long later, Caleb came to the bar. He wasn't alone. He journeyed up the booth with Peter and the atmosphere changed. Four was glad that Tris was in the restroom with the other girls, knowing that Peter probably wasn't her favorite. He also wanted a moment to speak with Peter to see if he could read him. Caleb introduced Peter to Four. They shook hands firmly before Peter took a seat at the edge of the booth. Peter chatted for a bit with some of the other guys before turning his target to Four.

"So, you're the bodyguard-boyfriend." Four looked up from the table and nodded. "Tough gig." Peter said taking a swig of his beer.

"I don't think so." Four replied.

"Sure, I bet. You get to live with Tris and babysit her." He laughed and looked at Caleb who laughed too. Zeke glared at him and Four just formed a tight line with his lips. "I will tell you this though, except for some areas, Tris was a great girlfriend." He looked over at Caleb. "Not much in the love department, if you know what I mean," He threw a wink to Four, who only continued to stare, "but still a good girl." Four sipped his beer. Uriah and Will stayed quiet in the corner, and Zeke leaned forward on his elbows. Peter continued. "Aren't you Marcus Eaton's son?" Four nodded. "What's that like?"

"How do you mean?" Four asked, his voice dropping. He glanced at Caleb who stood at the outside of the booth. Peter sat forward.

"I mean the press certainly has a lot to say. To be raised in a home of abuse is just – I don't know man, how do you recover?" Peter asked. His feigned sympathy was not easy to discover. Four knew better. He glanced at Caleb who was waiting expectantly for an answer. He drew his steely eyes back to Peter. Peter watched him, waiting, but Four remained silent. His heart rate increased, his fingers tightened on the beer bottle. "And what a surprise!" Peter said with a slight enthusiasm. "Mr. Eaton is a very well respected member of society. People are floored that he beat his wife and kid." Peter drank, watching Four over the mouth of the bottle, taunting him.

"You're an idiot." Zeke muttered. Peter turned to him.

"Really? Am I getting it wrong?" He asked. He turned back to Four. "Seems like bodyguard is the perfect job for you, dangerous, brutal- ."

"Do you have a problem?" Four broke his silence. He leaned forward on the table and Peter leaned closer. The tension between them increased rapidly. Four closed his fists and dropped his head, staring darkly at Peter. The deep blue of his eyes bore into him, and Peter just smirked. Zeke watched from the side, prepared to stop Four if necessary.

"I do. I have a problem with you dating Tris." Their standoff continued.

"Says the cheater." Four replied. Peter leaned back, a chuckle rippling through him. "Does that not count?" Four maintained his stance. His blood burned watching Peter laugh. Peter never deserved Tris.

"She was always safe." He said. "You," He pointed looking Four up and down. "You, I can't be sure of." Four started to reach across the table to grab whatever part of Peter he could, but he felt her fingers grasp his bicep. They closed softly around him, quickly pulling him back to reality. She whispered his name and he drew back, letting out a kept breath. Peter smirked at him from across the table. His anger still raging, Four stood, glanced at Tris, whose eyes were concerned, and then grabbed his coat. He looked over at Zeke.

"Get Tris home. Make sure she makes it into the house." Zeke nodded.

"Four." She said softly. He ignored her, reaching his arms into his coat. Tris wrapped her arms around her frame and watched him.

"That's it then?" Caleb asked stepping toward him. "You're going to leave my sister here to fend for herself? Make a grand attraction of your bodyguard skills and then ditch her in a seedy bar?" He straightened his spine, and in an instant, Four lunged for Caleb's neck. His fists holding up the shoulders of his blazer pushing him against the booth. Caleb trembled, his bravado gone. Again, Four felt her hands, now on his waist. They reached over the sides of his rib cage in delicate pressure. The slender and light touch of her fingertips calmed him and he released Caleb. He turned to Tris. "Go home with Zeke." He commanded quietly before leaving the bar. Tris watched him, stuck for a moment before grabbing her own coat.

"You're both assholes." She said to Caleb and Peter. "You," she pointed at her brother, "I'm most disappointed in." She shook her head and then turned, following Four through the door.

When she exited she took a second to see which way he went, and she spotted his dark figure walking briskly down the street. She started toward him. "Four!" She called. "Four!" He didn't stop.

"Go back to the bar Tris." He yelled back.

"No!" She tried to pick up her pace, but some of the ground was slick, and she struggled to catch up. "Four! Wait!" She called, but he didn't. "Tobias!" She yelled. He stopped. He looked over his shoulder at her.

"I need time to think. Please go back to the bar." He called. He turned and kept walking. She stopped and threw her hands out.

"You're just going leave me here?" She shouted. "On a dark street? Alone?" He stopped. "That's it?" She called. She saw his shoulders sag and his head bow. She began walked slowly toward him, waiting to see his response. He looked back at her before turning and waiting for her to catch up. She finally reached him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. He closed his eyes, taking a deep, pained breath.

"For what?" She asked. His eyes opened and he stared at her. "You didn't do anything. You defended me, you defended yourself. You're now waiting for me." She said with a tiny smile.

"I just need to think." He replied sighing.

"I know a place." She took his hand and they walked down the street.

The bar they ended up at was darker and smaller. There were fewer customers, mostly people sitting around drinking no music, or pool, conversations were quiet. She found them a spot at the end of the bar and ordered two jacks on the rocks. She slid his glass over to him when it came. "You need this." She said. He swallowed it quickly. She ordered another. They sat in silence for a while, Tris, playing with the lip of her glass, Four taking slow sips on his second, staring at the liquid inside.

"Peter's a dick." He said finally. Tris agreed. She shifted in her chair folding her hands on the bar.

"So is my brother apparently." She said quietly.

"Nah. He's just playing the game." Four said. "Peter did his dirty work." He glanced over at her. "I'm sorry for taking it out on him."

"No apology necessary." She replied. "My brother can handle himself."

"I used to fight a lot in school." He stared into his glass. She looked over at him. "I kept to myself mostly and I guess people didn't like that. Everyone somehow knew why I was in boarding school. They worked it to their advantage." He paused. "Once, I got into a fight and the Dean told me that was it, I was going to have to leave. I was never so scared in my life, knowing my father was coming to get me. Sixteen and afraid of what waited for me at home." He shook his head. "He came, his face hard and mean like always. I guess the guidance counselor sensed my fear. She somehow convinced the Dean to let me stay. It just made my father angrier. Not only was I in trouble, but he drove up there for nothing. I remember seeing the rage across his face and thinking, please let me stay, please." He drank the rest of his whiskey. "I just got stronger, worked harder, and at eighteen took off for the military." He tapped the class on the bar top. "Here I am, back with dear old dad."

"You're not the same though." She said.

"No. I'm not, but that doesn't mean there aren't moments when I think of getting beat." He leaned back in his chair. "When Peter said those things, I just felt rage inside of me. My heart starting pounding, I felt my throat go dry, and my fingers, they just start to twitch, ready to throw the first punch." He stared at his fists on the bar closed tight. Tris, too, looked at them. She reached over and put her hand on one. He looked down, her smaller fingers tightening around his.

"You're not him, Tobias." She whispered. His stare stayed concentrated on her slender fingers. "You're not, I promise. I know you." He looked over at her. She nodded affirming her statement. His gaze dropped to her lips, his mouth parted and he leaned closer. He drew his hand up to the side of her face, pushing back a piece of hair, tracing the line of her cheekbone with his index finger. She looked up at him, waiting, her lips parting, breath increased.

"I wish I could kiss you right now." He rested his head against hers.

"So do it." She whispered back, the sensation and warmth of his mouth already on her waiting lips. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"It isn't right, Tris. Not like this."

"Are you ever?" She breathed out. He backed away slightly. His hands glided up the sides of her neck and rested on her face.

"Yes, when it's right. When I'm not practically drunk or still angry. You deserve to be kissed the right way from someone who gives you their full attention." Tris's lips curved into a smile and she leaned forward and kissed Four on the cheek.

"Thank you." She said.

"For?"

"For thinking of me." She brushed the back of her knuckles along his jaw line and Four leaned into her touch. "Will you take me home now?" She asked. He nodded. After paying the bill, Four reached for Tris's hand and guided her out of the bar. In the cab ride home, he kept his arm around her, their other hands still clasped together. There would be time for a kiss, a date, but for now this would be enough for them both.

 **A/N: First, thank you SO MUCH for the reviews! You are all awesome! Some of you asked about a kiss and maybe some mistletoe, don't worry that may be a possibility. I had planned a kiss in this chapter, but it just wasn't working. For me, Four needs to really unveil who he is to her before he can let her in completely. The next chapter is almost finished so I don't see it taking that long before it's up. Thanks again for your kind words! I do appreciate them. xoxo -B.**


	7. Chapter 7

Tris thought a lot about the night she and Four spent in the bar. Her heart broke for him, knowing he had lived a difficult childhood, spent time alone, and now was still paying for it. She couldn't believe or understand her brother's involvement. The only reason she could allot to it was Peter. Perhaps Peter was influencing Caleb to cause trouble. Somehow her father had found out, and he had called her to his home office to have a conversation. She left a worried Four up in his room. He was concerned that Andrew would be angry with him and end their working relationship. Four wanted to be able to see this to the end and find the culprit who was posing threats against the company. If he was dismissed, it would not only cause a strain between their business relationship, but also prevent him from protecting Tris. However, Tris assured him this couldn't be the reason, and that her father probably just wanted to understand what happened the night before.

She entered his office meekly, taking a seat across from him. He looked up from his newspaper and took his reading glasses off.

"Beatrice, I spoke with Caleb this morning. He's not very happy." She nodded slowly knowing the reason. "I'd like to hear your perspective."

"Well," she started carefully. "Caleb came to the bar with Peter. They were antagonizing Tobias, Dad. Peter made some comments regarding his past." Andrew closed his eyes in frustration for a moment and leaned back. "Then he wanted to leave. He was trying to remove himself from the situation, but Caleb couldn't let it go. He accused Tobias of leaving me to fend for myself, insinuating that he was not fit to protect me." She looked down at her lap.

"He lost it." Andrew said folding his hands. "I understand." Tris looked at her father and sighed. "I don't understand why Caleb is behaving this way." He ran a hand through his hair, then took a deep breath. "Tobias has faced many challenges in his life. They don't need to be thrown into his path at every turn."

"Right." Tris agreed. "Dad, it was great of you to give him a chance to work with us." Andrew shook his head.

"I didn't pick him. Tobias requested to work for me."

"Really?" Andrew nodded.

"I remember Tobias from when he was small. Evelyn was your mother's friend, and she asked us to keep an eye on Tobias after she left." He seethed air through his teeth. "We didn't do that great after a while." He looked away from Tris. "After Evelyn left, Marcus kept to himself. Your mother wanted to have playdates with you, Caleb, and Tobias, but Marcus always turned us down." Her father's posture dropped, his shoulders pulled low, his arms heavy in his lap. "I remember going to his apartment once to drop off some paperwork. Marcus was out, but the housekeeper came, and there was little Tobias hiding behind her. He had lost some weight and there were bruises on his arms." Andrew held his head in his hand. "I didn't know what to do." Tris wiped the tear falling down her cheek. "I called Evelyn. She made the call to social services and things moved quickly from that point. I never expected Tobias to end up alone in a boarding school, his father abusive and his mother off traveling. I wish I could have done more."

"Dad," Tris reached for his hand. "You helped him. You're helping him now."

"Maybe. Tris, I know he's grown to be a good man. I trust him." He squeezed her hand. "But there needs to be minimal confrontation with Caleb."

"We know." She took a deep breath. "I'm worried Caleb's involved with the threat."

"So am I" Andrew said. "Which is devastating." Tris got out of her chair and went to hug her father.

"It'll be okay, dad. We'll figure it out." They hugged tightly.

* * *

That evening was New Years Eve and her parents' famed party. Tris asked Four to meet her before going downstairs. They had kept to themselves for the day mostly. Tris needed time to think about what her father mentioned to her. She kept imagining the young Four. It was hard to see him vulnerable, especially since he worked so hard to be strong. But there he was in her mind, small and pale, frightened and uncertain. It broke her heart. She hard Four's heavy footsteps outside of her door and reached for some tissues to wipe her nose. The knock came at her door, and Four entered. He stood uncertain in her room for a second before she turned her back to him.

"Can you zip me?" She asked pointing to the zipper over her shoulder. Four obliged, delicately drawing the zipper up, careful not to snag the sequined silver fabric. His fingers brushed her long hair away from the top just over her nude strapless bra back. "Thanks." She said turning around. "You look handsome." He smiled.

"And you're beautiful." She smiled. She gestured for him to take a seat in an arm chair by the window. She sat at her dressing table. "What did your father say?" He asked.

"A lot." She started. Four watched her pick a bottle of perfume up and spritz it on the base of her neck and next on her left wrist, putting it down before rubbing her wrists together. "He's concerned." She looked into the mirror at Four.

"I'm not going to fight your brother, Tris." Four said. She nodded and picked up the diamond stud earrings.

"I know." She put in the left first, securing it before reaching for the mate. "He's concerned of Caleb's behavior and the influence Peter is having on him." Four looked away taking a deep breath. "Not you." He caught her eye back in the mirror, an assurance and certainty in them. "Although, we are all going to be together – you, me, Caleb, Peter, Jeanine, your father, in one room tonight." She breathed deep. Four stood and went to her, gently laying his hands on her shoulders. They gazed at each other through the mirror.

"All of our ghosts in one room." He said. She nodded. "It'll be okay." She looked at him, a tired smile across her lips. The battle was beyond an unknown threat against her father's company. The battle was in managing these people who appeared to be out to get her and now Four. She felt her role switching. She was always the one needing to be looked after, followed around by a man, a bodyguard. Now she was looking after him, whether he knew it or not. Her ghost, Peter, was easy to manage. They had been down that road before. Four's would not be so easy. Everyone was out to get him, to take advantage of his past, to suspect the worst, and Tris couldn't be certain she could protect him from it.

* * *

Tris and Four came down her parents' grand staircase arm in arm. She had wrapped her fingers around his forearm. The proximity was enough to ease some of her anxiety about the evening. Her mother was flitting about in the foyer, fluffing a bow on the entrance Christmas tree. She stopped when she heard them and her lips broke into a wide smile.

"How lovely you two look!" Natalie exclaimed. They went to her and she kissed her daughter sweetly and hugged Four.

"Thank you, Mom. I feel a little bit like a Christmas ball." She smoothed down the bottom portion of her silver one-shouldered dress.

"Nonsense Beatrice." She winked. "Now, pictures!" She said turning around to grab her camera from the foyer table. "Go stand over there." She pointed to a small alcove.

"Mom, really?" Tris said. Her mother shot her a look and Tris rolled her eyes. She stood beside Four in the alcove as her mother shot the pictures. "Okay." Tris said, moving away.

"Not so fast." Natalie pointed up. Tris and Four followed her gesture. Mistletoe. Tris looked back at her mom, but she was already gone. Four started to laugh.

"She's nuts." Tris said lightheartedly. Four slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her lightly toward him. Tris stared down, feeling suddenly warm. "Listen," she started. "We don't have to kiss. I know you want to wait and I –"

"It's bad luck if we don't kiss." He said. She raised an eyebrow. He drew her body closer, adjusting them. Tris smoothed her hands up his lapel. Her index finger traced the curve where his stiff collar met the skin of his neck. She looked up at him. Tris thought of everything her father had said. She played Four's memories in her mind, studying his face to see the man he had become. His blue eyes were kind and warm, his jawline strong, lips full. She felt his own hands gather at the base of her back, resting easy on the curve of her behind. They gave her a little nudge, pushing her closer.

Four felt most himself here next to Tris. She had slowly broken down the walls he had built and reinforced his entire life. He was taking a chance letting her in completely, but he didn't care anymore. She hadn't given up on trying to understand him, even when he pushed her away and that counted for something to him. He looked down at her upturned face.

"You want to kiss me?" She whispered leaning her face up closer to his.

"Mmmhmm." He replied, the left side of his lip curving into a smile.

"Why now?" She asked. He took a deep breath through his nose.

"Because of the mistletoe." She could see the mirth in his eyes, and she laughed lightly. He pulled her closer. "Because you're important to me, because you are smart and beautiful, and make me feel stronger." He tilted his head to the side. "Because this is the right time and if I don't kiss you now, I'll regret missing this moment with you." He stared into her eyes before dropping them to her lips. He fit his lips to hers. She felt the warmth of his mouth and drew him closer, pulling him in, wrapping her arms around his neck. They stayed like that, drinking each other in, feeling each other for the first time.

When they pulled away, Tris rested her forehead against his, lowering her eyes. She saw his lips draw into a smile. "I've been waiting a long time to do that." His voice was gravelly and out of breath.

"Me too." She pulled away and looked at him, her hand rested on his face. "I think we broke the rules." She joked. He laughed, leaned in and kissed her again.

"We definitely broke the rules." She grinned. "We can pretend this didn't happen." He joked.

"I don't think I can do that." Her fingers moved across the planes of his skin. He shook his head, agreeing with her. She gazed at him longer, before reaching up to hug him tightly to her. She buried her face into the crook of his neck breathing his scent in deep.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his hand running down her back. She nodded into this neck. Tris couldn't help but feel uneasy about the party, the threat, the company. It was all flying through her brain and she craved clarity. She had wanted to kiss Four, the desire to be close to him nestled deep in her bones, but that didn't erase the worry she now felt. Her mind questioned whether they had made a mistake, whether it would be a distraction to them both. She took another deep breath and then pulled back smiling. "You okay?" He asked again. She nodded. "Alright." He put his arm out for her to grasp. "Then we have a party to attend." They smiled at each other, and he led her to the party.

That evening, Four and Tris fit right in. Many people were guests had also attended the recent charity event and remembered Four from then. They greeted them both warmly. Marcus was present as well. He took time out to chat with Four and Tris, questioning Four and the case. He mentioned that he was concerned with the slowness in development, encouraging Four to speed up his investigation. More time meant a greater threat. Tris held onto Four through the discussion, her arm linked through his, fingers wide across his forearm, squeezing it lightly every so often. He always glanced at her tenderly, taking a moment to draw his attention from Marcus to her. She, too, listened intently to Marcus, but still noticed Four's straight posture and tense frame. He kept his head high in front of his father and his responses quick and curt. She admired the strength it took for him to stand up to a man who had still considered him a child, which was clear through Marcus's body language. He wasn't any taller than Four, but he certainly looked down upon him and spoke condescendingly. Four was always respectful in return.

Marcus mentioned something about Evelyn, Four's mother. Tris noticed an immediate change in his stance. He dropped his eyes. Apparently, Evelyn had called looking for Four, remarking that she hadn't heard from him in months. Although Marcus found it ridiculous and rolled his eyes at the mention of his ex-wife, he told Four to call her back, especially since he didn't want to hear from her again. Four agreed silently. Someone drew Marcus's attention away, giving the couple a moment to themselves. Tris draped her arms around his neck and looked up at him with a smile. He leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Thank you." He whispered against her skin.

Four felt a touch against his back and he turned around to find Jeanine. She was a beautiful woman with fine features, a sharp nose, and piercing eyes. She wore a long navy gown and her hair was pulled back tightly into a French twist.

"Excuse me, I hate to interrupt, but aren't you Tobias Eaton?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes." Four pulled away from Tris and they both faced Jeanine.

"Jeanine Matthews." She stuck her hand out and firmly shook Four's. When she was done she looked to Tris and leaned in, hugging her lightly and kissing her cheek. "So lovely to see you again Beatrice." She said kindly. She clasped her hands together. "I wanted to introduce myself to you Tobias. Your father's company is in charge of security for my company. It's a great working relationship." Four nodded. "And of course, I remember you from when you were small. Your parents threw quite the baby shower for you." Four smiled, although he was beginning to feel embarrassed. It seemed that everyone linked him to his parents pre-divorce, when they were once happy. He had never seen that side of them. It made him uncomfortable knowing that everyone was aware of his family's situation. "Marcus, Andrew, and I went to college together. They are brilliant men." She looked over at Tris. "How is Evelyn?" She asked Four.

"Good. She works a lot." He replied.

"Hmm." Jeanine smiled. "Tobias, you should stop by my office sometime. Your father told me you were great with new technology being developed in the security sector. I am very interested in making my system more sophisticated." She paused her hands wound together at her waist. "I know you're otherwise engaged currently," She looked at Tris with a slight smile. "But when you're done with your current assignment, let's set up a meeting." Tris straightened her spine. She didn't like where Jeanine was headed with her conversation. She pursed her lips. "Tris, I would love for you to come see me sometime as well. Your brother mentioned some discontent with your father's company." Tris looked up at Four, and then looked back to Jeanine. She felt his hand slip around her waist.

"I'd love to get together." She lied. "Thank you." Jeanine nodded and bid goodbye before turning away. "What was that about?" Tris asked Four. Tobias noticed the worried look in her eyes. They darted over his face before she turned to watch Jeanine.

"It seems your brother is certainly doing a lot of talking."

"Clearly." She said. She looked to her side and saw Peter. He was headed her way. The anxiety began to creep back across Tris's chest, and she saw Four take a wide stance, ready to fight. She grabbed his hand, pulling his attention back to her. "Let's just dance. I can't deal with him too." Four nodded leading her to the dance floor and they waltzed. His fingers wrapped around her waist and he held her close. "When we get back into town tomorrow, what is your plan?" Tris asked.

"Continue to investigate. I think you should meet with Jeanine at some point. I'll come with you. It would be good to hear what she has to say." Tris nodded in agreement. She looked to the side of the dance floor.

"There's your father." She said slowly. Four followed her eyes. Marcus stood at the edge of the dance floor watching them with his arms crossed. "There's my brother." Four continued to turn her. "Peter, Jeanine." Her voice seemed shaky to Tobias. He reached his hand up and tipped her chin toward him.

"Look at me, not them." He said. "We're supposed to like each other." She smiled.

"Easy." She winked. She brought her cheek to rest against his. His lips drew close to her ear.

"They're watching me, not you. My father wants to make sure I'm doing my job and not playing." Tris felt his hand slide slowly down her spine, a tremble whispered through her. "Your brother thinks I'm dangerous and competition." He spoke softly. His eyes wandered to Caleb, also standing with a drink his hand, peering at them over the rim. "Peter is on Jeanine's side." Tris followed his words with her eyes as he waltzed her around the room. Peter stood next to Jeanine; they whispered to each other as they watched the couple. "They both want to know that I'm not a threat, that I am removable." He kissed her earlobe. She rubbed her cheek against his.

"Breaking the rules, Tobias?" She breathed into his ear. His fingers tightened on her waist.

"Just doing my job" He said back. "They're all completely fooled." He glanced to Peter who look satisfied. Jeanine just smirked in their direction. "If anything, we've just disarmed Peter and Jeanine. I am no longer an obstacle." He pulled her away and brushed her nose with his. "I can't protect you if I'm this emotionally invested." He kissed her lightly on the lips and she gazed up at him, smiling lightly.

That night, Tris sat at her dressing table removing her jewelry. Four had said goodnight and disappeared down the hall to his room. She ran her hands down her face tracing the line of kisses from Four – a breath against her forehead, the subtle pressure at her earlobe, the weight of his lips at base of her jaw all lingered. She looked at herself in the mirror, drawing her fingers to her bottom lip. She thought of their moment in the alcove and his taste breaching her lips, how he reminded her of strength and vulnerability intertwined together, begging entrance to her heart. She thought back to the way she felt in his arms, his fingertips leaving fire in their wake, skating down her spine, resting protectively at her waist. But his words at the end brought her back to reality. This was a job and her brain felt muddled, telling her to be careful. She slipped out of her dress and put her pajamas on. What if it wasn't real? She turned off the light and laid on her back staring at her ceiling. She understood his worry now, his insistence in the need to wait. Caring for someone brought another layer of danger. It didn't just disarm Peter and Jeanine, it disarmed her, and she wondered if it was disarming Tobias too. Tris couldn't be sure what was real and what was not. His lips on her flesh had felt real enough, but she was second guessing herself. She turned to her side and squeezed her eyes shut trying to listen to her heart. She would have to trust Four – trust his words from under the alcove and his actions to protect her while they danced. She would have to trust that he was genuine because he had yet to prove her otherwise.

 **A/N: I do not own any of the Divergent Series. Thanks so much for the reviews! I love reading them! So finally, a kiss - I think it made more sense here. I'm going to be wrapping this up soon, which makes me a little sad. Also, I have to go back to work tomorrow after a really nice relaxing summer, which means updates may be farther a part. It all depends on how busy I am. But thanks again for reading and for leaving very nice reviews. I do appreciate them! xoxo -B.**


	8. Chapter 8

The ride back to the city was quiet. Tris had work to go over before the next day's meetings and Tobias was reviewing emails. Her tasks didn't stop Tris from thinking about her and Tobias. He hadn't kissed her since the moment under the mistletoe. His affections had increased, guiding her to the car, wrapping his arm around her when they went downstairs, but there was no clue that they had kissed the previous evening, nor any reference to their sensual moment while dancing. It unnerved her.

She glanced over at Tobias. He was typing on the small keyboard of his laptop. She bit her bottom lip watching his intent focus on the screen. Tobias had asked if they could stop at his apartment before heading to home. It made Tris wonder even more about what his life was before becoming her bodyguard. He had shared a lot, but what about his recent life?

"Tobias, did you have a girlfriend before me? I mean not me," She sputtered. "I mean before working for us." Tobias stopped typing and looked over at her.

"What?" His eyes narrowed and he tilted his head to the side. "Ever?"

"No, not ever. Recently." He shook his head no. Deep down it made Tris feel better. She leaned back into the seat.

"What made you ask that?" He questioned. She shrugged her shoulders and looked down at her papers.

"Just thinking about the life you had before babysitting me." She winked at him and he laughed.

"Nothing special." He resumed typing. "And it's not babysitting." He said dryly continuing to type. Tris looked over at him again. She studied him for a moment, noticing the hooked nose of his profile, his full lips, and the way he clenched his jaw when he was focused. She returned to her paper; it would be interesting to see what his apartment at least looked like.

The apartment was vast, very studio-esque and very Tobias. When they entered, Tris observed the openness, fluid light from the wall of windows, and dark hard-wood floor. All of the furniture was very industrial and mismatched, but coordinated. It was masculine and strong, like Tobias. She felt Tobias's hand on her stomach and she stopped. His body was frozen in front of her, one foot poised ahead.

"What?" She asked. He turned back to her and raised a finger to his lips.

"Someone is here." He said raising his eyebrows. Tris's eyes widened. Tobias pointed to the shoes by the foyer table.

"Those are woman's shoes." Tris remarked. Tobias just signaled for her to be quiet again. He stepped forwardly quietly, his eyes searching the room. Tris followed close behind, holding lightly to his waist. A door shut from somewhere in the apartment and Tobias froze again. The form walked right out in front of them turning suddenly. The woman jumped, holding her hands at her chest.

"Tobias!" She said loudly. "You scared me!" Tris looked from behind Tobias. The woman had dark hair and older features. "What are you doing here?" She asked dropping her hands and stepping toward them.

"This is my apartment. What are you doing here, Mom? How did you get in?" Tris looked at the woman more closely; it was Evelyn.

"Tobias, your father owns the building. They remember me." She said with a smile. She embraced him and kissed him on the cheek. "I had to come here since you never call your mother." She scolded lightly.

"Right." He said dryly. Evelyn looked over at Tris. "Mom, this is Tris Prior. Tris, my mother, Evelyn." Tris stepped out from behind Tobias and stuck her hand out.

"Hi." She said. They shook hands and Evelyn looked her up and down.

"Prior? As in Natalie and Andrew's daughter?" Tris nodded. "How lovely! They are wonderful people."

"Thank you." Tris said. Evelyn smiled and looked back at Tobias.

"So, what have you been doing besides ignoring my calls?" Evelyn walked into the living room, the couple followed. She sat on the couch looking expectantly at Tobias.

"Working a lot Mom, with Tris."

"Oh." Evelyn looked at Tris. She didn't seem thrilled and Tris felt slightly uncomfortable. "Well, what's a mother got to do to see her son?" Tobias looked down and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I should've called." He said facing her. She nodded. "Can Tris and I take you to dinner?" He looked over at Tris quickly and she nodded.

"No, no." Evelyn waved her hand brushing them off. "I actually have some dinner plans already. But I do want to spend time with you. Okay?" Tobias nodded. "So call me." Evelyn said pointedly.

"Are you going to stay here?" He asked. Evelyn nodded. "Alright then, let me know if you need anything." He got up from his seat and went over to kiss his mother on the cheek. "Stay out of trouble, okay?" He said with a grin. Evelyn lightly slapped his back, but smiled. "I'll call you." He started to walk away, Tris following him.

"It was nice to meet you Evelyn." Tris waved goodbye. Evelyn smiled nicely. Tris sensed it was a façade as she knew Evelyn had been studying her from the moment Tobias introduced her.

In the elevator, Tobias leaned against the back wall, his head leaning backwards. He stuck his hands in his pockets. "That was unexpected." Tris said leaning on the side watching him.

"No kidding."

"She seems nice." Tris remarked. Tobias gave Tris a look. "Invasive?" Tris asked. He nodded.

"I don't want to talk about her." The elevator opened on the bottom floor. "Let's just get home." He grabbed Tris's hand and led her out to the car. "I feel like I could sleep for days." Tris looked at him and his face and form seemed suddenly worn and tired. It was no longer a secret that the relationship with his parents was strained, yet it still worn him down to be near them. It was as if he was still running from a childhood he'd never really had. She squeezed his hand before he helped her into the car, hoping to offer some comfort.

"It'll be okay." She said softly leaning up to kiss his cheek. His face softened and he dropped his defenses for a second. His lips slanted up slowly into a halfhearted grin taking her words to heart.

Once home, Tobias and Tris settled back into their rooms. They ate a light dinner and spent most of the time alone. Tris could see that Tobias was tired and wanted to give him his space. Instead of lounging together on the couch, Tobias retreated to his room. They said their goodnights early.

As she brushed her teeth, her cell phone went off. She looked at the screen, it was a text message from Caleb of all people. It read, "Dad gave me some paperwork to drop off. I'm downstairs. Parked in the alley." She sighed. A second message came in. "I'd also like to apologize." Tris pursed her lips together and closed her eyes in frustration. She dropped the phone on her counter and went to find Tobias.

She could see from the crack in his door that he was already asleep. It was almost ten o'clock. What could it hurt to run downstairs quickly? She knew Tobias was exhausted and didn't want to wake him. Tris went back to the hallway and grabbed her keys and sweatshirt before slipping out of the apartment.

The air nipped at her hands as she pulled her hood over her head. It would have been better to have brought her wool coat, but she hadn't thought it would take that long. She walked quickly around the side of the building, hugging her arms to her body. There was a black SUV running and waiting. Caleb must be there. She looked around her as she walked down the alley hoping Caleb would see her and get out of the vehicle. Parking was a pain in the butt around here, so his idling in the alley made sense. She shivered as she neared the car.

Before she knew it there were arms around her waist, pulling at her body. She kicked and screamed before another set of hands covered her mouth. The hands pulled her hood down the best they could. She struggled, panicking under the hand that closed her mouth. The arms around her tightened as she kicked her legs out. She felt one come down hard causing pain to shoot through her body. From what little she could see, they were trying to drag her toward the car, and she was desperately trying to get away. She bit into the fingers and she heard the masked person curse. Then she felt the sting across her cheek and suddenly felt dizzy. Her vision blurred and for a moment she felt her body begin to drop, giving them greater ability to drag her off. She squirmed less, feeling her head cloud.

As they neared the car, Tris felt the arms around her arms leave her, her body giving way. She tried to fight against the hands at her mouth, but they just grasped her waist and pulled her closer. She could hear something, flesh against flesh, but it wasn't hers. She hit the ground hard and could see out of her blurred vision someone fighting the men off. It was Tobias. Two car doors slammed and the SUV sped off down the alley.

"Tris? Tris?" Tobias knelt next to her pulling her hoodie back and looking over her face. His hands gently surveyed her skin, delicately tracing along her cheekbone where she had been hit. "Are you alright, it's me." He said softly. She nodded, coming to, feeling energy and panic surge within her again. Her eyes widened and she gasped for air reaching out of him. Her hands clenched his arms. "It's okay. It's okay." He said holding onto her. "Come on." He pulled her up and wrapped his arm around her shoulders guiding her back to the apartment. As they passed the doorman, Tobias thanked him.

In the apartment, Tobias sat Tris down in the kitchen. He put the tea kettle on the stove and then disappeared to get some washcloths. Tris sat limply in the chair, having trouble trying to process the evening. Tobias returned and took a seat in front of her. He put his hand up to her cheek. "You're freezing." He observed feeling the coldness of her skin. Tris looked at him, her eyes watering up. "You're safe now Tris. I got you." He assured her. "Where are you hurt?" She just shook her head biting her lip. "This isn't your fault."

"I should have never left without telling you." She began to cry and she dipped her head into her lap, holding it in her hands. Tobias wrapped his arms around her pulling her into his lap. He held her tight as she cried into his shoulder. His hands smoothed down her back.

"It's okay. You're okay." He repeated over and over. They stayed like that for a while, Tobis holding her close. When she pulled back, he dried her cheeks with his palms and held her hands. "Why don't you go take a long hot shower and get ready for bed? Sleep will help." Tris nodded. "I'm going to call your father; he needs to know." She agreed. He helped her up and walked her to her room. "Call for me if you need anything, okay." She nodded silently again before disappearing into her room.

Tobias had spent quite a while on the phone with Andrew. Tris's father was not happy that she had been attacked, nor that she had been alone, but he understood the situation. He was also confused and disappointed by the text message from Caleb. Tobias told him he would need to question Caleb, and they set up a meeting for the next afternoon. Tris wouldn't be going to work, so Andrew and Caleb would come by then. Tobias shut the light and got under the covers.

He had just started to relax when his door creaked open. "Tris?" He called. He could see her figure backlighted by the nightlight in the hallway. "What's wrong?" He asked. She walked toward the bed, and he could just make out that she was wringing her hands.

"I can't sleep. I've tried, but every time I close my eyes – " Her voice dropped off. Tobias pulled the covers back.

"Come here." He said inviting her in. She walked swiftly to his bed and climbed in. He opened his arms to her and she snuggled against his chest. He could hear her sigh. "You're safe with me."

"I know." She whispered. "Thank you." He kissed the top of her head. Tobias could hear her breath begin to even out and he relaxed, knowing she was safe and calm in his arms. When the the doorman had called him to tell him Tris went out by herself, his heart immediately began to pound. He was afraid he'd lose her. When he rounded the corner of the alley and saw her being dragged to the car, it only infuriated him. Protecting Tris was more than a job. Seeing her small and frightened in the kitchen chair made his heart twinge. He wasn't sure he understood the feeling – the feeling that he would sacrifice just about anything for her. He leaned down and kissed her head again, feeling comforted with her presence.

Tobias was trying to find something to keep himself busy while he waited for Andrew and Caleb to show up. Tris had been laying on the couch for a while now, curled up in a blanket watching a movie. She had been relatively silent all morning, barely eating the breakfast he cooked and keeping her thoughts to herself. He stood at the kitchen doorway, watching her for a minute. She seemed to be staring through the television and not really paying attention. He hated that the bruise on her cheek had already darkened, it made him feel guilty for not being with her at the start. The knock at the door woke him from his thoughts. He went to let Andrew in.

When they entered the living room, Andrew immediately went to Tris, taking her into his arms holding her tight. He whispered that he was glad she was okay. Tris smiled and hugged her dad back tightly. Andrew moved to the side of the couch as Caleb was letting himself in. He came into the room apologizing for being a few minutes late, claiming traffic. He stopped abruptly seeing Tris.

"What the hell happened?" He asked. He looked from his father to Tobias, before forming fists at his sides. "You did this?" He accused as he glared at Tobias. Tobias shook his head, ready to make his own advance.

"Are you kidding me?" He retorted.

"Caleb." Tris's voice was soft and cut through the tension. "Sit." He took a seat, not taking his eyes off of Tobias. Tobias took a seat in the chair next to Tris. Tris looked over at Tobias and nodded for him to begin.

"Last night, Tris was attacked." He said momentarily looking down at his folded hands. He felt the guilt begin to bubble up.

"Where were you?" Caleb asked his face twisted in anger.

"Caleb, I didn't tell Tobias I was leaving the apartment. It isn't his fault." She looked over at her father and her eyes dropped.

"She got a text message from you to meet her downstairs."

"Me?" Caleb pointed to himself. "I didn't send you a text message Beatrice." He leaning forward. "My phone was stolen. I just got a new one today before I came here." He said quickly. "It wasn't me, I swear." The three were silent. "You actually think I would do something to hurt my sister?" Caleb asked looking at his father.

"Caleb, if you didn't do this then who did?" Andrew asked. Caleb shrugged. Andrew looked over to Tobias.

"Caleb, there's a lot of evidence against you." Caleb whipped his head around to Tobias and stood up.

"Are you actually accusing me of being a threat?" He yelled. Tris winced at the sound of his voice. She laid her head in her hands.

"I'm saying there's evidence clearly incriminating you." Tobias yelled back.

"Which is what? Enlighten me!"

"Caleb calm down." Andrew said sternly. He then nodded at Tobias.

"First, you've been spending a lot of time with Jeanine and Peter. Once or twice a week at least." Caleb rolled his eyes. He protested that she was his mentor and Peter was his friend. There was no harm in spending time with either of the two. Tobias continued. "Then there's the matter of trying to get into the lab." Caleb furrowed his brow at Tobias and then looked to his father who was also concerned.

"Al told me my father needed me to deliver something. He gave me the code in a sealed envelope, when it didn't work I told him and he said he'd take care of it."

"Albert resigned." Andrew stated.

"Where does he work now Caleb?" Tobias asked. Caleb thought for a moment.

"With Jeanine." He said slowly. "Dad, I didn't know!" Caleb asserted. He slumped into the chair.

"Then you brought Peter to the bar. I assume to get me into trouble so your father would fire me, therefore, freeing up Tris." Tobias continued.

"Yes. Peter and I did want to antagonize you. He told me he was trying to get back with Tris and you were in the way." Tris's head shot up and she sent her brother a look of confusion.

"Why would I go back to him, Caleb?" Tris asked.

"I don't know. He made me believe it wasn't that big of a deal." Tris just shook her head. Caleb ran his hands through his hair. "I swear to you I did not send that text message." He said firmly. "I swear Beatrice." Tris wanted to believe him but she was afraid he was really working for Jeanine and trying to trick them all. He reached for her and she leaned back. She was tired, sore, and wanted this to be over. She could feel Tobias watching her. He was ready to protect her any way necessary, and that too overwhelmed her.

"Caleb," Andrew began. "I think you should take a little vacation. Let us handle this situation." Caleb sent his father a questioning look. "It would be easier to deal with Jeanine if you were away." Caleb began to nod slowly. He took a deep breath and looked over to his sister once more.

"I'm sorry this is happening Beatrice." His voice was small and defeated. "My actions were never meant to cause you harm."

"I know Caleb." She responded. Caleb sent her a small smile and then stood up to leave. He showed himself out.

Andrew, Tobias, and Tris sat quietly for a few minutes after Caleb left. Their minds were wondering what to do next now that Caleb was no long a part of the problem. Tris looked from her father to Tobias, both in deep thought.

"Well," She started. "I guess it's time for me to pay a visit to Jeanine." The two men looked to her, Tobias's eyes widened and he began to shake his head in disagreement. Tris just shrugged her shoulders. Perhaps it was time for Jeanine to hear from another Prior.

 **A/N: I do not own the Divergent Series. Sorry if there are any mistakes, I did proof read, but probably should do so again. I am thinking there will only be one more chapter for this story, depending on how it goes. I do have something else in mind to start after this ends. Thanks again for all the support! Kind and gentle reviews are always welcome! -B.**


	9. Chapter 9

Tobias entered Tris's office and took a seat in front of her. She stopped typing and looked at him, waiting. He rubbed his eyes before moving his palms up his forehead and through his hair.

"I don't like this idea." He started.

"You mentioned that this morning already." Tobias leaned forward in the chair, clutching the sides.

"Tris, this is stupid. Visiting Jeanine?" The urgency and fear were woven through his voice. "What's that going to prove?" Tris rolled her eyes and returned to her computer. She began to reread her emails, not wanting to entertain the conversation with Tobias any further. The three, her father, Tobias, and her, had agreed that she would show up at Jeanine's company and ask to make some sort of deal. They had yet to figure out what they had to offer that Tris could logically have access to.

Tobias watched her. The purpling from the bruise was only masked by her makeup. To those who knew, it looked like a hit. He was already hearing rumors whispered around the office, and it killed him to refrain from setting them straight. Now he was going to send her into the lion's den without protection.

"I need you to figure out what I have that is so valuable." Tris said, her eyes trained on her computer. The phone rang as Tobias was about the answer her. Her attention drifted away. He stood and paced the room, his hands at his hips. He wasn't sure what it was that she had access to, but it had to be important enough. He stopped by her shelves and his eyes scanned her books and binders lined neatly across each row. She had years of expense reports, all of which were easily accessible.

"Tris?" He called over his shoulder. She held a finger up, signaling for him to wait while she finished. He pulled out a binder and flipped through some of its pages. Pretty normal reports. Nothing out of the ordinary. He heard the phone placed back in its cradle and looked at her again, walking back to his seat with the binder. "Do you keep all reports here?"

"Final reports yes. Detail reports no. Some itemized reports have to be classified." Tobias thought for a moment, processing her words.

"Itemized as in a list of materials?" She shrugged in agreement.

"Yes and no. I do have itemized lists of materials purchased if we cannot produce it here. Most of our chemicals are brought in though." Tobias shut the binder.

"That's what she wants." He said. Tris narrowed her eyes. "If Jeanine can't get into the lab to see actual plans, then a product list will help."

"There's no directions with that list."

"No, but Jeanine is smart enough to think of what those products can build together. Maybe it's just about letting people know what the government is getting from your Dad, and not necessarily rebuilding the item."

"I guess, but it just seems silly to try and kidnap someone over a list."

"She's out of options, short of breaking into your dad's lab, which can't happen because of its security level." Tris bit her lip and thought about Tobias's suggestion for a while.

"I need to be able to give her a second option if she doesn't accept this."

"No," Tobias said firmly. "You need to stick to your guns about this Tris. Let her know you're willing to do business with her, but on your terms. That's the only way she'll put any faith in you. Otherwise, she'll just think it's a ruse." Tris nodded. "I'll let your Dad know." He paused. "And just so we're both very clear, I'm totally against this. Not just as your bodyguard either." He shook his head passively and left the office.

Tris knew he was worried about her safety, but it would do them no good in ending this situation. She would have to take dangerous steps toward securing a deal with Jeanine.

Tobias fidgeted in the SUV outside of Jeanine's office. Tris was ready to go, dressed smartly in a black suit and dark button down. She was wearing a well-concealed wire that a government agent had attached to her earlier that morning. His fidgeting started early too. He had woken up to an empty bed. Tris already gone. They had been sharing his bed since she was attacked, Tris curling into his side each night, holding to him through nightmares. He woke up breathing her in, and today, she was not there. Their other affections had stopped. She resisted a kiss or hand hold, and he wondered if during daylight she was afraid to give herself to him. He worried what their future was now that the threat may be ending.

"Tobias?" He turned to her, woken from his thoughts. She had started calling him that in her sleep, and he had told her to continue. He was okay with his name coming from her lips. "I'm ready." She smiled weakly. He leaned forward and touched his lips to her forehead, lingering longer than expected.

"You're going to be great." He encouraged. "I'll be right here when you're done." Tris nodded and sent him another feeble smile before exiting the vehicle.

The elevator ride was long. Tris had time to think of what she needed to say and find courage somewhere in her body. The attack from a few nights ago was still raw, and it scared her to think of being in the same room with Peter. She shifted her thinking to her father's company and the need to help. And to Tobias. His arms were always strong around her night after night. Their hold was what had kept her nightmares at bay and gave her peace enough to sleep.

The doors dinged open and Tris stepped onto the floor. It took her quite a while to convince the main secretary to let her in to see Jeanine without an appointment. However, after being a bit more forceful and dropping her name once or twice, the woman finally called. Soon, another employee was bringing her back to Jeanine's office. Tris straightened her back and squared her shoulders as she entered the large office.

Peter was already in the room, sitting in a chair across from Jeanine, looking amused at Tris's presence. Jeanine gestured for Tris to sit and then removed her glasses and folded her hands in front of her.

"To what do I owe this quite unexpected visit Beatrice?" Jeanine asked.

"Business." Tris replied confidently. "I want to make a deal with you." The corner of Jeanine's mouth twisted up into a sardonic smile and she glanced quickly to Peter.

"Where's your bodyguard, or what is he, boyfriend?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"In the car." Tris replied.

"Hmm…not all pleasant on the romantic front?" Tris shook her head.

"Let's just say people aren't always what they seem." She responded. Jeanine nodded slowly and took her time reading Tris. The silence in the room was palpable.

"Did you get that from him?" She asked, nodding toward Tris's bruise.

"I think you do know where I got it from." Tris lowered her voice and stared darkly at Jeanine. Jeanine's eyes narrowed flitted quickly to Peter.

"Are you accusing me of something, Beatrice?" Tris shook her head again.

"I didn't come here to accuse you of anything. I came here to settle the score and make a deal. You want something my father's company has and I'm prepared to give it to you." Jeanine laughed lightly and leaned back in her chair. "We all know you're the threat, Jeanine. It's easy to see. Jealousy is written all over your face." Jeanine's smile dropped and she laid her palms flat on her desk.

"Jealousy? Do you think I'm jealous?" Tris nodded. "Bless your heart." She paused. "Beatrice, your father may make millions from the government, but I work with men far more powerful. Underground, black market dealers, who are building their own armies and weapons."

"Terrorists?" Tris asked. Jeanine nodded slightly. "So then I want in."

"I find this to be hard to believe." Peter interrupted. Jeanine held her palm up to silence him. Tris leaned forward.

"Listen," She started, her voice dropping again. "I'm tired of my father treating me like a low-class employee. Sure, I have a great position, but I do grunt work most of the time. Most information is hidden from me, as it was Caleb. I could just ask you for a job, but that wouldn't be satisfying enough." She formed her lips into a tight line. "So, I'm here to offer what I have on a few conditions." Jeanine urged her to continue. "I can give you lists of products purchased and used. No instructions, no plans, just information. I want it at twenty percent of your cut." Jeanine almost choked, "Total disclosure with buyers and immunity if you're ever caught."

"Let me get this straight. You want to hand over a list of products used and purchased, expect me to figure out how they work together for twenty percent, disclosure of the people I work with, and to keep my mouth shut if I ever get caught?" She laughed as Tris nodded. "You're out of line."

"I don't think so." Tris affixed her steely gaze to Jeanine. "No one is getting into that lab. If that ever changes, I'll be the first to send you pictures. Secondly, I want to know who or what I'm working with. Maybe they'll be a reason to cut out the middle man or woman someday." She smirked. Jeanine's gaze darkened. "And last, I'm not planning on selling you out to anyone, so I expect the same respect." Jeanine was still for a moment. Tris knew the wheels were turning, and that she was also trying to sweat Tris out. It wasn't working.

"You have a deal. But at fifteen percent, not twenty. And with the promise that you will get me more information as it becomes available."

"Agreed." Tris said coolly.

"We'll meet tonight then, alone." Tris nodded. She stood and faced Peter, now also standing.

"One more thing." She said turning to Jeanine. "I don't care if you bring this asshole, but I'm doing business with you and you only." Jeanine nodded, her lips turning into a smile. Tris looked at Peter and peered at the bruise around his eye.

"Look at you." Tris said tauntingly. "How's that saying go? An eye for an eye?" She asked. She smirked and slapped his cheek hard enough to cause him to wince. "See you later." She said leaving the room.

Tris didn't weaken her resolve until she was behind the black out windows of the SUV. She let out the pent up breath and stripped off her blazer, while Tobias waited patiently for her news. "It's done. We're meeting tonight."

"Are you alright?" He asked, putting his hand on her shoulder. She nodded.

"Yes. It was weird, tense, but I think Jeanine believes me. Peter, I'm not so sure about." She looked at Tobias, his face carrying worry. "We'll just have to hope it goes well." She said quietly. He nodded. The SUV took off for the office where Tris could get the information she needed before meeting Jeanine later that evening.

 **A/N: I do not own the Divergent Series. I know this is a shorter chapter, but I wanted to post something. I'm still trying to work out the ending. It's a bit muddled in my brain. Thank you for reading. xoxo -B.**


	10. Chapter 10

Tris gripped the USB drive in the wool pocket of her coat. Her town car was slowly pulling into the empty warehouse parking lot down near the docks. The miniscule item in her fist held important information, perhaps information that could topple a country. The car stopped, and Tris looked out her window, seeing that Jeanine had not arrived yet. She leaned back in her seat and pulled the thumb drive out and stared at in her gloved hand. Her father had spent years building a trustful relationship with the U.S. government. His company had been developing products, weapons, chemical warfare items that could be used by the military. Scientists who worked in the labs were sworn to secrecy and had to follow strict protocol regarding their projects. Now Tris held part of their information in her hand.

She fretted that the FBI would be called into another direction and not be able to follow up this evening. She worried that she would be alone standing on that dock with two menacing members of society, and staring at the thumb drive only made her heart race. If she didn't have the backup she was promised, the information on the item would be turned over to terrorists. Jeanine had made it clear that she was going to hand over the information to her black market connections. The consequences of a failed sting loomed through Tris's mind. She closed her hand into a tight fist and caught the sight of headlights coming down the narrow drive between two buildings. It was Jeanine. She took a deep breath and stepped out of her vehicle.

Jeanine and Peter both approached Tris halfway between the two cars. Jeanine smiled wickedly at Tris. Peter looked satisfied as he stood with this arms crossed across his body.

"I wasn't sure you would have the nerve to show, Beatrice." Jeanine said.

"We made a deal." Tris responded, her voice evening and tightening at the same time. She pulled the thumb drive out of her pocket. "Here it is." Jeanine stared at the drive in Tris's palm and twisted her palms together. "Everything I told you I would provide is on it." Tris paused. "I expect you to keep your end of the bargain." Jeanine nodded.

"Of course. You'll get your money, wired directly to that little offshore bank account." She picked up the drive and held it in front of her eyes. "How funny that something so insignificant in size can hold so much power, yes?" Peter nodded and Tris formed her lips into a tight line. "It was lovely to do business with you Beatrice. I hope we continue, I-" The words were barely off her lips before multiple vehicles started flying onto the scene, surrounding them. Tris was blinded by their high beams and red and blue flashing lights. There were voices demanding the three to put their hands up. Tris raised her hands, only for seconds later to have them dragged down behind her and put into handcuffs. She saw Jeanine drop the USB, and surrender herself, her face looking shocked. She looked at Tris, her eyes registering something, and Tris knew she had to change the thoughts running through Jeanine's mind quickly.

"You called the police!" Tris shouted as she twisted against the body behind her. "You sold me out?" She screamed at Jeanine with a series of expletives. Jeanine's face returned to shock and Tris wondered if she had convinced her that she was innocent in the sellout. They pulled Tris away in the opposite direction of Jeanine and Peter. She was tossed into the back of a black unmarked car.

"Stay here." The man said gruffly. He shut the door and disappeared, leaving Tris alone in the vehicle. She leaned her head back on the seat and let out her held breath. The handcuffs weren't as tight as she originally thought, but they still restricted her. She watched from the blacked out windows as the men put Jeanine and Peter into separate cars. One at a time they drove off. The agents milled around talking before one began to approach the vehicle. The back door opened and the same man who handcuffed her helped her out. He removed the handcuffs. "We're all set." He said. Another agent came over and explained the situation, thanking her for her help. He verified the USB and then put it into evidence. Soon, her father was climbing out of another vehicle and approaching her.

Andrew Prior pulled his daughter into a hug and held her tight. He was so glad she was safe.

"Where's Tobias?" Tris asked. Andrew pulled back, framing her face with his hands, searching for evidence of any harm. "Dad?" Tris questioned again.

"Tris!" She heard the shout of her name and saw beyond her father the form of Tobias. He was jogging toward them. Andrew moved out of the way and immediately Tobias enveloped Tris into his arms, holding her tight. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes." She said burying her face into his chest. "I am." She held him tightly. His hands wrapped around her, covering the small of her back, pulling her closer as if he was worried he would lose her.

When they finally pulled away, he looked over her like her father had done, searching for signs of harm. His fingers wrapped gently around her wrists, examining the redness from the handcuffs. "I'm okay." She assured. He drew his gaze to hers and frowned. "It's fine. They were tight, but it was necessary." Tobias narrowed his eyes for a moment, not sure if he should believe her. "I just want to go home." She looked to her father who nodded. Tobias took her hand and walked with her to the vehicle, helping her in before climbing in himself.

Back at the apartment, Tris showered to shake the grime of the clandestine meeting off her body. Even though it was planned and carefully executed by the FBI, Tris couldn't help but feel dirty. She had turned over important information, even if it had been confiscated by the FBI. When she walked out into her bedroom, Tobias was sitting on her bed, holding his hands together and looking at the carpet. "Hey." She said softly, running the towel through her hair.

"Hi." He smiled up at her. "I wanted to make sure you were okay." She nodded. Tris climbed onto the other side of the bed, curling onto her side. She encouraged Tobias to lay down beside her. "Rough night." He mumbled.

"Yeah." She looked away picking at a piece of her comforter. "I wasn't sure what Jeanine would do."

"I wanted to be right there."

"I know." Tris looked at Tobias. "I appreciate that." She took a breath. "I appreciate that you were there when it was over." She moved her body slightly closer to his. "I'm glad you're here now."

"Me too." He said. "Come here." His arms opened and she scooted her body into his, fitting into his form. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging him to her. "It's over." He said close to her ear. She sighed into his neck and burrowed deeper into his body, letting his build encompass her.

Tris awoke alone, the sun streaming through the blinds they barely closed. She was still on top of her covers, only a blanket was thrown over her. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, wondering where Tobias was.

She found him in his room packing his things. For a moment she watched him. He carefully folded each item, regimented, neat, and found it a place within his suitcase. One suitcase and a garment bag was all he had brought. She knocked lightly on the door frame and he turned around.

"Morning." He said.

"Hi," She slowly approached him. "Packing already?" She asked.

"My dad texted me early, said he wanted me back at work today. I don't have much time."

"You can stay here." She offered. "Or is that weird?"

"It's not weird." Tobias answered, stopping what he was doing. "There's obviously a need for some adjustment." She agreed. "I mean, I don't know. Is it weird?" Tris shrugged. "Our situation as changed."

"Right."

"I'm not your bodyguard, nor your boyfriend." The last words came out slower and he had trouble meeting her eyes. Tris felt her heart freeze for a moment, hearing them play over in her brain. He was right. "I want to do it the right way though, Tris."

"I understand."

"Is the right way living with you?" She looked away, not knowing what to say. "I don't know."

"This is the conversation I was dreading having." She said softly. "How do you walk away from someone who you've become so close to? Boyfriend or not." Tobias nodded. "What does mean for us?"

"I'm not sure. I know it means I still want to see you." She smiled a little. He leaned down and zipped the suitcase. "Right now, I need to go to work or I'll be getting nasty phone calls from my father." He conceded and rolled his eyes. "I don't want to drop this conversation."

"Are you coming here later?" She asked. He could only shrug. Neither knew how to navigate these waters. They had been forced into a live-in relationship, friendship, and then pretend romantic relationship. It had worked and there was truth in their feelings for one another, but still it was as if the piece holding them together was suddenly gone. Feelings or not, neither Tris nor Tobias really knew how to move forward. It should have been easy, but it wasn't. They had to return to lives before they knew each other.

Tris walked Tobias to the door. He hugged her goodbye and promised to call. When he left, she shut the door and leaned against it, wishing they had said more, wishing they had had time to figure out what came next. She headed for her room, needing to get ready herself. Her heart was heavy and uncertain.

A few minutes had passed before she heard a banging at her door. She could hear Tobias calling for her. She rushed back to the door and opened it quickly. "What?" She said concerned. He swooped down and kissed her, hard and long. She melted into him, molding her body to his, grasping at his t-shirt. His hands splayed across her back, locking their two bodies together.

When he pulled back, she was breathless and even more confused. "What was that for?" She asked quietly.

"I'm an idiot, Tris." He said with a smile. "I forgot to ask you on a proper date." Tris blushed and dropped her eyes, not able to hide her smile. "A real date where we don't have to pretend or look over our shoulders. A real date when I can just be a guy and you just a girl." She smiled even wider. "Would that be okay?"

"Yes." She replied. He grinned and leaned down their lips meeting softly, a release of everything they had been carrying for months moving through their connected forms. When they pulled away Tris gazed at him, biting her lip. He couldn't stop smiling.

"So I'll pick you up later?" She nodded. "And we'll go from there?" Tris agreed. He kissed her again quickly. "I do have to go, for real, but I'll text you and see you later."

"Okay Tobias." She said.

"We'll have a great, awesome time! No bodyguards allowed, no parents, no Jeanine!" He called as he walked backwards down the hallway. "Just me and you."

"Perfect!" Tris said. "Just the way I like it." She blew him a kiss and he waved goodbye as he entered the elevator.

There was much to figure out, but the two would be able to work it out. Neither wanted a final goodbye, too much had passed between them. After all, they did have the mistletoe, and French toast, and eggs, the moon hung in a snowy sky and inside out pajamas.

The End.

 **A/N: I do not own the Divergent Series. Well, thanks for hanging through this with me! I appreciate the support. I'm sure some of you would love to see more chapters about the evolution of their relationship now, but I'd rather leave it in our imaginations. They'll be good. Anyways, thanks for the reviews and love the entire time! xoxox - B.**


End file.
